


Dear, Klaus

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Ben Hargreeves - Fandom, Diego Hargreeves - Fandom, The Boy||Five Hargreeves, The Umbrella Academy, klaus hargreeves - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nosy Diego, Protective Klaus, Soft!five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Five needs to learn how to give someone else controlorA collection of one shots based around Klive from The Umbrella Academy
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Talk To Me

They did it. They stopped the end of the world. And with the apocalypse skilfully avoided for now, things at the Umbrella Academy were back to normal, or at least as normal as they could get. Vanya was talking to a therapist about Leonard, who she killed. She only got into little trouble for that since he was a wanted criminal, and though Allison still couldn't talk, she helped Vanya through the whole process. Only complaining about not being able to use her powers on the judge a few times. Vanya won the case anyway, and it helped the sisters grow closer since Allison realized Vanya could take care of herself. Diego had helped Patch move on, who as it turned out had been haunting him the whole time complaining about him that's why Klaus was always giving him weird looks, of course Klaus had been enlisted to help her move on as well. Speaking of Klaus, he was perfectly sober and would be getting his 1095-day chip soon. Luther had finally come to terms that their adoptive father had been a giant asshole and sent him to the moon, so he didn't have to deal with him. He also stopped bringing the fact that he was sent there up in every conversation. Ben was still by Klaus' side 24/7 because his unfinished business was keeping Klaus alive until he was finally ready to die. Klaus was able to use his new ability to help Ben manifest for a few hours at a time, so everyone could hang out with him. And Five, well, he wasn't okay yet. But he wasn't so uptight anymore, having come to terms with his now sixteen-year-old body, having decided to make the best of his new youth. He was more open about his feelings, well at least to Allison since the paranoia that anyone could rat on him was still there. He told her about how sometimes he missed Delores, missed the companionship she gave him even if it was all in his head. He still drank coffee like it was water, even though his body produced much more energy than his 58-year-old self-did. Today, though, was a whole new steppingstone for the youngest. 

Klaus and Allison were in the kitchen, having a quiet conversation. Allison writing and Klaus waiting patiently to talk (ever since he was completely clean he had been quieter, less exuberant, mainly because he had to help more than a few ghosts move on every week so he had to speak calmly and softly), when Five walked in, his hair tousled and wet from showering. Normally that was the only clue that he ever took the uniform off, but today the uniform was gone. He was instead in a pair of black skinny jeans and an Oasis shirt, a pair of clean converses on his feet. They weren't like the high tops Klaus wore; they were just regular converse tennis shoes. He even had on a few bracelets, having ditched the watch he normally glared at every hour on the hour. He was used to the weight on his wrist that he needed a substitute. He looked good. Like a teenager. Klaus had given him all of his old clothes from when he was a teenager and didn't feel like wearing the uniform months before, but Five had never worn them, even though they were all practical, the only strange thing was a pair of chaps Klaus claimed had been for a Halloween costume, but the others didn't believe. Who knew what little Klaus was into? The two didn't say anything about the change of outfits knowing if they mentioned it, he would more than likely complain before going upstairs and changing. 

"Hey, Five, any plans for the day?" Klaus asked, resting his chin on his hand. Five poured coffee into a mug with the Umbrella Academy logo on it and looked at him.

"Yeah, actually" he nodded, his face had lost the arrogant look he had always had, him having realized they were all equal in their abilities, even going as far as to say Vanya and Klaus were the most powerful because they had only recently got a hang of their powers. "I got a job" he admitted, sipping his drink slowly. Allison rose her eyebrows, scribbling on her notepad.

You got a job? Doing what? She asked, showing the notepad to Five.

"Probably teaching people had to make a decent cup of coffee" Klaus mocked him smiling when Five snorted out a laugh. Klaus wasn't sure when he had learned the lesson of humility, but it looked good on him. 

"No, but I will be making coffee, I'm going to work at Griddies, you know, to apologize to Agnes and Hazel for all the trouble I caused that place" he shrugged, sitting across from Allison. 

"I get Agnes but why Hazel? He was one of the ones who were trying to kidnap you" Klaus asked as Luther walked in.

"Nice hair, Five" he teased, gesturing to the cowlicked posture it held. 

"Nice arms dipshit" he replied. Luther chuckled, not minding the tease. Ever since the gang helped Grace find the formula to turn his body back human, he had been scrawnier than he was, but Luther loved it. He felt normal again, not to mention he could share a bed with Allison. 

"Allison, you ready to go? Claire and Patrick should be there soon" Luther announced. Allison nodded, practically jumping up. Her and Patrick had joint custody of their daughter, meaning Patrick had her doing the school year and Allison had her every break and could visit on weekends. Patrick had been a good sport after Allison had explained herself, but everyone believed he only agreed to it because since Allison couldn't talk, she couldn't use her powers on Claire. Which was reasonable, everyone agreed using her powers to lure her daughter to sleep wasn't exactly grade A parenting but compared to Reginald it was pretty damn close to it. 

"Bye guys, see you later" Luther said as Allison gave a wave, which the two returned. 

"So, why Hazel?" Klaus picked up smoothly.

"He protected me in the end, he killed Cha-Cha for me, saved my life even though he could've lost his. So I guess repairing things with Agnes is a thank you to Hazel, two birds, one stone, right?" he asked, popping a grape into his mouth from the fruit bowl in the centre of the table. 

"Reasonable" Klaus nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, before Five's face darkened and he turned away. Klaus smiled; he didn't know why Five was blushing but found it cute anyway.

"Is Ben around?" Five asked, changing the subject. Klaus nodded.

"Right on top of the fridge" he informed. Five pressed his palm to his forehead.

"This house is a fucking nightmare" he shook his head, before turning and beginning to speak. 

"I was just wondering if it was okay if I borrowed one of his hoodies. You don't have any Klaus and its raining outside" he announced. Klaus rose an eyebrow, not at Five but at Ben.

"He said sure, he has a really warm one in his wardrobe, it should fit" Klaus announced. Five smiled.

"Thanks Ben" he nodded, standing up, ready to head for the stairs, opting out of jumping. He hadn't done that since they avoided the apocalypse. 

"What about me?" Klaus asked, looking at him. Five spun around on his heel and walked back over to Klaus. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Klaus' cheek.

"oh, thank you Klaus! Whatever would I do with out you?" he asked, his voice going high pitched before cracking loosely.

"How's puberty treating you?" Klaus replied, earning a middle finger aimed in his direction from the boy as he disappeared upstairs. Klaus touched the spot where Five's lips had been. In his twenty-Five years of living, he had never been kissed so gently. He sighed, deciding on sparking up a conversation with Ben, since he was the only one there.  
© 

Five stood outside of Ben's room for what felt like a millennia before finally reaching out, turning the knob. It squeaked lowly in his palm and he pushed the rusty hinges open. The room smelled like salt water and dust, an unpleasant combination that caused Five to sneeze. He went immediately to the wardrobe, not sparring a look around. He didn't need to be bombarded with the feeling of sadness and slight guilt for Ben not being there. He knew Ben's death could not have been prevented even if he was there, Ben said so himself, but deep down Five believed he could've done something. He pushed uniforms aside, reaching his street clothes. He grabbed the jacket he assumed Ben was talking about. It was a deep green with the word 'Neverland' stitched on the back in gold embroidering. Five smiled, he had been somewhat of a lost boy. All of them had been. But sometimes, Five felt a little like Wendy being pulled into this charade they called lives. He also could be Tinker Bell, since he sometimes felt as though he would die if no one believed in him. He slipped the hoodie over his head, sliding his hand into his pocket as soon as he had it on. He touched what felt like a slip of paper and pulled it out. He turned it over, looking at the front hard. In writing Five recognized as his own it said 'Don't worry about Klaus, he stole all of hearts and he won't even give mine back, the asshat, hang in there Benny, he'll forgive you' he blushed as he read the words. He vaguely remembered scribbling those down after Ben accidentally outed Klaus to the whole family one night during dinner. In those rare times when Reginald let them speak during mealtime. He put walked over to Ben' dresser, pressing the sticky note to the mirror, smiling. He remembered feeling like he had let Klaus down when he got stuck, even though he was pretty sure Klaus had been high that day. Klaus had started doing drugs when he turned twelve, having found some pain medicine in Reginalds medicine cabinet. No one could be mad though, the ghosts had been terrorizing him, so he did what they were taught. He adapted.  
Five left quickly, already being bombarded by memories. He bound back to the first floor, finding Klaus in the kitchen still. To an outsider it looked like he was having a rather heated argument with himself, but Five knew he was talking to a spirit, more than likely Ben.

"Uh, Klaus?" he spoke up, startling the séance. "You speak to the dead and that scared you?" Five asked, crossing his arms. Klaus laughed,

"What do you need?" he asked, his feet resting on the table.

"Can you give me a ride to Griddies?" he asked, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Of course" Klaus smiled, grabbing the keys off the hook. Klaus didn't mention the fact that he technically couldn't drive, some good quality time with Five would be good. Five settled into the car, his seatbelt clicking softly as he hooked up. Klaus laughed at him. 

"What?" Five asked, looking at him quizzically. 

"Nothing, you-just since when do you hook your seatbelt?" Klaus asked, throwing the car into reverse. Five smiled, scratching his forehead. 

"I almost died during that whole fiasco, I really don't want to do it again?" he said it as a question, an uncertain yet fearful glint in his eyes. Klaus nodded in understanding. 

"So, when do I need to pick you up?" Klaus asked, pulling into the street rather smoothly if he did say so himself. 

"Uh, I don't know, I'll call you?" Five asked, looking straight ahead, expecting to see someone from the commission.

"That's fine" Klaus said, noticing the intensity of Five's gaze. He reached over, slipping his hand beneath Five's giving it a slight squeeze.

"It's over Five, they won't find you" Klaus reassured. Five swallowed the lump in his throat. Right. Five took a deep breath as they arrived at Griddies, taking his hand out of Klaus' grip. 

"I'll see you later" he said, getting out, making sure to put his phone in his pocket. He practically ran into the diner, sparing a paranoid glance around the sidewalk.  
Per usual, Agnes was behind the counter talking quietly to a customer, looking up when she heard the bell above the door. 

"Five!" she said enthusiastically. Five waved, walking over. He was extremely nervous. What if he got frustrated and went off on a customer? What if he had another panic attack in the middle of the diner? He hid these fears behind a smile, not wanting to worry her. He was considerate like that. 

"Hey, Agnes, I just want to thank you again for letting me work here, it means a lot" he informed, watching her eyes soften. 

"It really is a pleasure to have someone so young around, maybe you'll bring in some more young people" she smiled. Five nodded, knowing all to well by young people she meant more girls. He didn't bother delving into that topic, to complicated. Way to confusing.  
© 

It was like electricity, flashing and buzzing. Sparking everything it touched, either sizzling it out on contact or igniting and swallowing whatever was touched in a flashing light of blue. Klaus laid in bed, his eyes shut concentrating, palms up. Light swarmed around them, growing in intensity. The voices ebbed in and out of focus. He felt the pressure lighten on his chest as he breathed in and out. He felt the voices silence as he sent the spirits on, onto the other side. He had only recently gotten the hang of sending them off in groups. It tired him out more, but he had to exert less energy in the long run. He didn't remember when he had laid down and started, but he knew it was a while since his phone began to ring immediately. 

"Hello?" Klaus asked, his voice coming out quiet from laying in silence for who knows how long. 

"Klaus?" it was Five. He seemed strange, different. 

"You doing okay, pal?" he asked, trying to come across as teasing, but the actual concern crept through. 

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine" He stammered. Klaus sat up, his head spinning slightly. 

"Come on, you sound like Diego, are you really okay?" Klaus prodded. 

"Can you j-just come get me?" he asked. He sounded small and unsure. So unlike Five. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way" he reassured, climbing out of bed. Five muttered a thank you, hanging up. Klaus grabbed some jeans and a hoodie, yanking them on quickly. 

"Shoes, shoes, shoes" he muttered, searching his room for his boots. He found them under his bed and pulled them on as well. The sun was in its first stages of setting, proof of just how long Klaus had been at it. He almost fell over as he laced his boot standing up, grabbing onto his dresser. He looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat in the door.

"Diego!" Klaus smiled, looking as though seeing him was a surprise. 

"Where are you going is such a rush?" he asked, leaning against the door jam.

"Griddies" he said as though it were obvious. Diego smiled.

"In such a hurry?" he asked, walking farther into the room. Klaus just nodded, fixing his jacket. 

"Yes, Five needs me to pick him up" he informed, walking past him. Diego frowned.

"Why doesn't he just jump? I mean it's been two years" Diego shrugged. Klaus sighed. It wasn't his fault he was extremely insensitive at times. He didn't even bother answering that, walking down the hall, checking his phone for the tenth time worrying Five had tried to get a hold of him once more. He hadn't but that didn't stop Klaus from checking his phone again five seconds later. 

"Wait, let me go with" Diego suggested following him with the intentions of going whether Klaus said yes or not. 

"No Diego, Five didn't seem to be in a good mood when we talked, and we know you and your leather pants are more often than not his main target when he's upset" Klaus  
reminded. Diego huffed.

"Yeah, which is completely unfair, you where leather pants and he even complimented you in a skirt" Diego whined.

"I'm gay, what's your excuse?" Klaus asked, grabbing the car keys off the table and exiting the building. It had felt more like home the past two years they'd all been living together, but it still had a long time before nay of them would consider it home. 

"I'm not asking" Diego suddenly said, climbing into the car. 

"Fine, but if he chews you out and gets mad at me because you came, I'll summon so many ghosts on your ass" Klaus warned, throwing the car into reverse. Diego rolled his eyes. Klaus wouldn't do that to him. To Luther maybe, but not Diego, right?  
They got to Griddies to see Five leaning against the wall, rain drizzling lightly, dampening his hair. He looked very moody. Good, Klaus thought. He needed to look like a regular teenager. Running around the city barking insults at everyone who saw a thirteen-year-old boy and not a fifty-eight-year-old was very unappealing. Klaus got out, opening an umbrella, which thankfully was a plain black one, since Five would refuse to get under his old one. He glared at Diego when he tried to get out of the car, causing him to shut the door again, looking hurt. Klaus didn't care. He made it over to Five, who was staring at the ground looking like he was about to try and end the world again.

"Hey, Five?" Klaus said, Five didn't look up. Klaus, being the worrisome older brother he was, immediately thought black eye. He tilted Five's head up, searching for any maladies on his face. 

"Klaus" he greeted monotonously, seeming neither surprised nor unsurprised. 

"Uh, don't kill me but Diego's in the car, he practically forced his way in" Klaus informed, dropping his hand, earning a mournful gaze from Five. He didn't know if it was from the news or from Klaus no longer touching him, Klaus doubted it was the latter. 

"It's fine, I just, can I talk to you later? Alone?" he asked. Klaus nodded.

"Oh of course, I'll be in my room, well, all afternoon" he shrugged, coming to terms of how sad his life really was. Now that he didn't have to buy drugs weekly, his schedule was extremely open. 

"Okay, I just need to get home now" Five announced, putting his hood up and jogging to the car. Klaus smiled after him. It was always nice to see Five walking somewhere instead of jumping.

"Backseat bucko" Five ordered Diego who made a face. 

"Are you serious right now? You're sixteen, kids in the back" Diego shrugged. Five shook his head. 

"Come on Diego! It's the least you could do when you weren't even supposed to be here" Five complained.

"Five, how about you drive? You get front seat and you don't have to second-hand drive" Klaus suggested tossing him the keys. Five gave Klaus a look that said, 'I don't want to  
drive you dingus, I just want front seat'. 

"Hell no, I'll sit in back if it means Klaus drives and not Five, his road rage is extreme" Diego said, switching spots. Five smiled, settling into the car.  
As they drove Five found it harder and harder to stay awake, being lured to sleep by the steady movement of the car. His head rested against the window, pictures whirring around in his head. Flashes of burning buildings and floating embers, burning his skin. The smell of smoke strong in the air, suffocating him as he began to run. He didn't know where he was running too but kept going. Hoping to somehow run away from the apocalypse and find out this was all a dream. He skidded to a stop when he saw someone in the distance. He couldn't make them out, just the outline of a body. He walked closer, details emerging in the stranger. He could see a long black coat and a bright pink scarf. Or was it a boa? Allison had some of those, was Allison here? When did she get so tall? He finally saw their face and began running again. Klaus. Of course it was Klaus. Klaus was always there for him He ran to them, wrapping his arms around him, before Klaus disappeared into smoke.  
Five jerked awake, gasping and holding onto the door and console, trying to ground himself. 

"Whoa, buddy, you okay?" Diego asked from the back.

"K-Klaus! You were there, in the a-a-apocalypse, and-and then I went to you and you disappeared! You were gone and I was alone again" he whimpered, his heart pounding tears leaking from his eyes. Klaus reached over, gripping his hand. 

"Its over, Five, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" Klaus reassured. They got to the Academy soon after that, Klaus not letting go of Five's hand. Diego pretending not to stare but it was hard. Five, the closed off emotionally detached boy who hated any form of physical contact that wasn't hand to hand combat, was holding Klaus' hand, willingly too. It was weird. He got out of the car, making a beeline to Allison's room to tell her what was up, leaving the other two alone. 

"Do you want to go ahead and go up to my room?" Klaus asked. Five shook his head. 

"No, I'm going to eat something first, then I will" Five informed, getting out. He reluctantly let go of Klaus' hand, dashing inside. Klaus stayed in the car for a bit before cutting the engine and getting out. He was slightly worried about what Five wanted to talk about, it could be anything. He went inside, going immediately to his room. It was a mess; clothes were all over the floor and his bookshelf was messy. He needed to clean up before Five stopped by. He picked the clothes he had not worn up (which was most of them) and hung them neatly in his armoire. He straightened the book on his shelf, placing his small ivory skull on it as a book end. He then picked up his numerous sets of tarot cards, he got new ones every year for his birthday. He sorted them, tied each set with a different colour silk ribbon, and stuck them on his desk. The only thing left were his shoes, which really had no place to go so he just sorted pairs and slid them under the edge of his bed. He looked around proudly after making the bed. His room had never been so clean, well, not when he was using it anyway. He grabbed a book and sat on his bed, grabbing his glasses off his nightstand. Most people found it surprising that Klaus wore glasses, but it was only to read. He didn't like wearing them. They were heavy and felt weird on his face. He had just opened the book when he noticed Ben sitting on his desk.

"Benny boy, where have you been?" Klaus asked, shutting it and taking his glasses off. 

"On a break, I was tired of staying in the house" he shrugged. Klaus nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I don't get out more" he shrugged, laying back.

"No, don't apologize, I'd rather you stay in the house all day than get out only to find drugs" Klaus nodded.

"Same, but I really should try to get out more though, maybe take Five and have a little road trip" Klaus suggested. Ben nodded. 

"You can come to of course, but then again you would come whether I said you could or not" he thought, chewing his lip. He was about to ask where Five was to no one in  
particular, when he showed up in his room, shutting the door. 

"I brought you some tea" Five said quietly, handing him a mug. Klaus smiled.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that" he insisted, accepting the steaming cup. 

"What did you put in it?" he asked, inspecting the murky gold hue it held.

"Honey and lemon" he informed, looking around the room.

"You cleaned" he said matter of factly, sitting on the bed with him. Klaus shrugged.

"Yeah, I was tired of the constant mess, you wouldn't understand because you're so OCD" Klaus teased, tasting the tea. He let out a hum of approval, before sitting it on his  
nightstand. He didn't say anything, believing it would be easier for Five to talk if he brought it up on his own time. Klaus leaned back on his arms, watching Five carefully. He realized Ben had been abnormally quiet, he looked over to see he was gone. He had left in order for them to have privacy. How sweet, Klaus would have to thank him later. 

"You were in Vietnam, right?" Five suddenly spoke, only startling Klaus a little bit. 

"Yes" he said, looking at him expectantly. 

"Do you have PTSD from it?" Five asked, fiddling with his shoelace.

"Not often, but yeah" Klaus nodded. The mere thought of the sound of helicopter blades whirring made his heart race. 

"How do you deal with it?" he asked, his voice sounded almost broken.

"Well, in all seriousness I just have to remind myself its not real. I just close my eyes, count to ten, and when I open them, it stops" Klaus informed. Five looked like he might cry. 

"But I can't" he said, a single tear making its way down his face, which he wiped away immediately. 

"You can't what Five?" Klaus asked, sitting up, reaching out. He had a sudden humorous thought that Five was about to admit to not being able to count. He ignored it.

"I can't close my eyes, it-it's to horrible" he whispered, bowing his head. 

"Oh, baby" Klaus murmured, pulling Five into a hug. Five accepted the hug easily, sinking into it with relief. He began to sob into Klaus' neck, holding onto him. 

"When I close my eyes, I'm back there, in the apocalypse. Everyone's dead, no one is there to make it easier" he said, a hint of malice in his voice.

"Why did everyone just let it happen?" h demanded, his voice furious. "Why did no one try and stop it?" he asked. He was more than sad, he was pissed. 

"Was it so hard for them to take a minute to open their fucking eyes and realize what was happening?" he hissed. 

"Its okay to be angry Five" Klaus reassured.

"Why was no one there for me?" he asked, dissolving into broken sobs. Klaus could only hold him.

"We didn't know, but Five, we're here now" he promised. "I'm here" Klaus whispered, kissing his cheek. Five nodded, his cheeks red.

"Earlier, at the diner" he began. "The fryer was on and nobody realized, the smoke was everywhere. I couldn't breathe, all I could think was it was all a dream. Me coming home and stopping it with you guys, thought I was back" he said. "I ran out the diner, I just left. I couldn't be there not when alarms were blaring, and people were screaming" he shook his head. "It was too familiar" he bit his lip to keep it from quivering. Klaus nodded. 

"I went back after the smoke was clear, but I couldn't explain to Agnes where I was, she looked so disappointed in me" he whispered. Klaus rubbed his back softly. "She was mad at me, she said if I couldn't handle situations like that, I wouldn't be able to work there and all I wanted to do was apologize to her about shooting up the diner on multiple occasions" he whispered. Klaus nodded. "I just don't get it, it's been a year, why am I still so scared?" he questioned. His tears had stopped, and he just sounded confused. Utterly so. He was even more confused upon realizing he was sitting in Klaus' lap. 

"I'm sorry" Five said, his voice cracking. Klaus refrained from making a puberty joke, no matter how tempting it was. Klaus shook his head. 

"You're fine, I'm just glad you were able to talk to me" Klaus smiled, brushing hair from Five's eyes. Five nodded. 

"I can always talk to you, right Klaus?" he asked, and in that moment, he was the little boy who was scared of disappointing everyone oh so long ago. He was no longer a fifty-  
eight-year-old man, he was a sixteen-year-old boy who has know idea how to move on. Klaus had never loved someone so much.

"Of course, Five, of course" he reassured as Five drifted off against Klaus, soft snores escaping his mouth. It felt right, somehow. He didn't feel weird for loving Five like this, after all it wasn't weird. The only thing that made them siblings was a signed document at the courthouse. Klaus kissed his forehead gently. This was what Dave would've wanted. For him to move on, find someone else to devote his whole being too. Even if Five didn't feel the same, it wouldn't change Klaus' mind. He whole-heartedly loved Five, and that was okay. It would be okay. Five would be okay. Okay.


	2. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick one-shot I thought up, its not the best but I liked it

It wasn't that Five was attention starved. Klaus gave him plenty attention, they spent the majority of everyday together. He just didn't like it when Klaus' attention as on something else. He didn't know what to do with himself when that was the case, besides gain it back. Which was rather easy, but he never knew when the day would come where Klaus was too busy for him. That wouldn't be today though.  
Klaus stood by the kitchen sink, attempting to wash the remnants from last night’s disastrous meal. It wasn’t his fault; when they said it was his turn to figure out dinner, they should’ve also told him how to figure it out. He smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist.  
“What is it pumpkin?” Klaus asked, using a fork to scrape the side of the bowl.  
“Nothing, you’re just taking forever” he complained.   
“You getting bored?” he asked, putting the dishes down and drying his hand. Five nodded. Klaus knew he should probably finish the dishes, he really should, but the prospect of going up to Five’s room and listen to him explain a bunch of equations Klaus would never begin to understand was just to promising.   
“Alright, I’m coming” Klaus smiled, hearing the excited squeal that came from Five, because, yes, Klaus’ attention was just that important to him. Each time he got it, he seemed surprised and he tended to use it to the best of his ability.  
Five was already bounding up to his room, calculating how long he could keep Klaus occupied with himself before he started to wonder off. Klaus found Five standing on his bed, a stick of chalk in his hand.   
“What exactly are you doing?” Klaus asked, sitting in the free spot closest to the door.   
“Well, I was trying to perfect my time travelling, basically, I’m taking my old equations and tweaking them ever so slightly and see what happens. It’s a slow process but I’m pretty sure I can figure it out by New Year’s” he smiled.  
“It’s March” Klaus said. Five nodded, writing something down. “So, you mean to tell me this will take you a pregnancy period to complete?” he asked. Five nodded.  
“Yeah, since I cant work on it 24/7. If I could work on it 24/7 the time would be cut by two thirds, however I have you to spend time with and I need sleep, food, breaks, and sometimes I won’t feel like doing it.” He rambled. Klaus smiled. He was glad he was taking care of himself enough to take breaks for food and sleep.   
They were silent for a few moments, Klaus watching Five work unashamed, before Five sat down beside him.   
“I can’t work with you watching me like that” he informed, looking at the wall. Klaus chuckled.  
“Why not?” Klaus asked, wrapping his arm around his waist. Five laughed.  
“Because, have you ever been stared at so intently you got paranoid you were doing something wrong?” he asked.  
“Yes! Like for a few months before we stared dating, this adorable little elf guy just watched my every move” Klaus teased. Five blushed.  
“Real funny, ha-ha, I can’t stop laughing” Five rolled his eyes.   
“Anyway, on a serious note, I’m glad you want my attention” Klaus said, running his fingers through Five’s already messy hair. Five smiled.   
“I’m glad you gave it to me” Five blushed, pressing a soft kiss to Klaus’ lips. Klaus smiled. He would never get tired of this boy. The others, well, they were already tired of them, but who cared? Everyone was forced to deal with Luther and Allison dating. In Klaus’ expert opinion, him and Five were the superior couple anyway.


	3. Cartoons and Bee Stings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one-shot I thought up, hope you like it! Feel free to comment any suggestions you have for chapters and I will gladly write them

The cabin was silent, the only sound was the television in the den, which was an old box from the 80’s that produced a fuzzy picture when it rained. It was clear then, the only thing in the sky were stars. The window was open letting in a gentle breeze that smelled like wildflowers and grass, the curtains fluttering like restless ghost. The room itself was an old rendition of the den at the Academy, Reginald was never one to stray from the norm. Well, as normal as he could get. the only one in the room was little Five Hargreeves, although he wasn’t little anymore. He still looked little, his body barely sixteen, but his mind was old and weathered. He had started to forget things, like where he out his toothbrush or when he ate. Pogo had conjured up some pills to help reel his mind back, and they worked, when he remembered to take them. Side effects, however, were the reason he was still up at the witching hour in their small cabin off the outskirts of New York, watching reruns of Ready, Jet, Go! a television series about a family of aliens living in a regular suburban neighbourhood. Five used to watch this when he was little, well little the first time. He hadn’t planned on sitting down and watching it, he had originally been in search for a cup of coffee, when he had passed by the always on TV. The siblings were known for being up at all hours of the night whether it was because of nightmares or mere restlessness, so the TV was always on, plus Klaus liked cartoons claiming they reminded him of simpler times. No one knew what times he referred to because his life had never been anything less than complicated.   
So, Five sat with his knees pulled to his chest, watching the TV with such intensity that it looked as though it would explode. He watched as the quirky red head (Jet) planned with his average friends (Sydney and Sean) to go to space, with help from Jet’s mother (Celery) since Jet can’t fly the spaceship. Normally, Mindy ( another earth friend) didn’t go to space with them because she was merely 4, however she turned Five in the last episode so Five assumed she was mature enough to leave the earth without her family’s permission. Out of all the characters though, Sunspot, a little orange space animal closely resembling a rabbit that speaks in squeaks, was Five’s favourite. He looked over when he felt the couch dip next to him. It was Klaus.   
“I’ve never seen this one” he whispered, analysing the characters.   
“It’s called Ready, Jet, Go!” Five informed. Klaus nodded.   
“What’s the appeal?” he asked. Five frowned.   
“What do you mean?” he asked, looking at Klaus in confusion.   
“Like, why do you watch it?” he asked. Five sat, thinking for a moment. He couldn’t explain it all that well. How could he tell Klaus its because it made him remember when he was younger? Made him feel a dull ache that wasn’t the least bit good but made him feel like he had a tie to his first young self. Made him hurt in the way only nostalgia can manage.   
“I used to watch it in the mornings when we came here with Dad” he informed. Klaus nodded, in no position to tease.   
“Cool” was all he said before it was silent again. Five found his presence comforting, even when everyone else’s was unbearable. It was like Klaus being there was just a given. He would be there whether he was wanted or not. Him being there was as natural as the wind blowing through the open window. Five guessed that was why it was okay. Five couldn’t think of a time where Klaus wasn’t there, besides the obvious. But Five had seen the scrapbooks Klaus made. One for each sibling. Inside were numerous photos centred around one sibling, but other siblings would make special guest appearances in every few photos, mainly Klaus. Five’s was the fullest, though. Klaus always had a camera in Five’s face, white spots occupied his vision more often than not, but Five couldn’t complain. Not when the book continued after he was gone. Klaus admitted to taking photos that reminded him of Five, whether it was a desolate park bench littered in cherry blossoms, or a murder of crows taking flight getting ready for migration. Every photo was good though, which was surprising of Klaus who had unsteady hands since he had seen his first ghost. Even of Klaus wasn’t with Five, he was thinking of him.   
“So, what’s with the jumpsuit?” Klaus asked. Five smiled.   
“He’s an alien” he informed. Klaus nodded. It was laughable how easily he took that information, as though it were normal for an alien to look like regular red head child you’d see on the street. They sat quietly as the episode ended and an episode of the Wild Kratz began. Klaus expressed his love for the show, by exclaiming ‘I love this show!’ before singing along to the theme. Five had never watched anything other than the previous show, so he had no idea what this one was about.   
“So, what’s the appeal?” Five copied him from before.   
“There are these two brothers, who turn into animals with these special discs, and sometimes they protect the animals from poachers and shit, it’s awesome” Klaus informed. Five wanted to point out the fact that he just used a curse word while describing children’s show, but the show was already beginning. Five wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he kind of enjoyed the show, that was until he fell asleep halfway through. Klaus didn’t wake him up until the two episodes of the Wild Kratz were over, only then did he pick Five up, carrying him upstairs. The small couch was uncomfortable and there was no reason for him to leave Five down there. Klaus remembered being a kid and sneaking downstairs to sleep because Ben kicked in his sleep and waking up every morning to Reginalds scolding words and a sore back. Five held onto his shirt mumbling incoherently. Klaus laid Five down gently, pulling the sheet over his body. He remembered to turn the ceiling fan off and open the window. The ceiling found would dry out hi throat and it would be sore in the morning. Klaus picked his stuffed octopus from the floor, tucking it beneath his arm, before leaving. He needed to get to sleep, he had promised to walk down to the creek behind the cabin in the morning, and if he didn’t get sleep, he’d be in a sour mood. He walked quietly to the door, pausing when he heard his name whispered.   
“Stay” Five suggested, scooting over. Klaus smiled; he hadn’t bunked with Five since he was thirteen. They were both taller, Klaus the taller of the two, but they were both tall. He laid next to Five, his eyes shutting as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The creek was peaceful. The grass was a bright healthy green, a little overgrown, but it looked good. Five made himself apart of the flowers, surrounded by Verbena and Zinnia. The creek itself was clear and energetic, spelching over the ledge and falling down in a cascade of cool water. It was beautiful. Allison and Vanya were wearing bathing suits sitting in the middle of it on a large rock positioned so the splash of the waterfall would reach them but barely. Luther and Diego were having a rare day where they got along and were identifying different birds closer to the forest edge. Klaus was standing in the field, surveying everything. He noticed how bees were landing on Five’s arms and legs, but he wasn’t bothers, wasn’t scared, how Vanya was laughing at something Allison said, looking at ease for once, and how Diego looked irritated but wasn’t saying anything to Luther, not wanting to disrupt the peace.   
“Why don’t you do something beside standing there?” Ben asked, standing ankle deep in the water, his clothes completely dry.   
“Well, what do you want me to do? Listen to those two argue about bird species, strip down and get in the water, or sit over there with the bee charmer?” Klaus asked. Five looked up, a confused look on his face. Klaus rolled his eyes at him, earning an understanding nod. It was always Ben.   
“I don’t know, maybe sit with Five, the other four have each other” Ben suggested. Klaus huffed. He did want to hang out with Five, but bees. He ignored his fear and sat across from him. He watched in amazement as five let the bees crawl over his skin, even smiling at them as they scampered over his fingers.   
There weren’t any bugs” he informed. Klaus frowned. “No bugs, no flowers, just me” he said. Klaus’ heart ached at that. It was awful how he spent so long alone that he forgot how to act around people.   
“Do you have a favourite flower?” Klaus asked, touching a purple one.  
“Yes, lavender” he answered. Klaus nodded. “I like it because it has soothing properties, smells good, and its pretty” he explained. “It has everything”   
“It symbolizes love and devotion” Klaus said, remembering what the seed packet said when he had tried to make a garden. “Something else too, I can’t remember though” Klaus shrugged.   
“Purity” Five said for him, locking eyes with him. Klaus nodded. He felt something pass between the two, something important. He wasn’t sure what it was though. Understanding? Empathy? Love? He didn’t know and he wasn’t about to ask Five. Five winced, shaking the bee on his hand off, a red welp in its wake.   
“It stung me” he said, staring at the wound like he couldn’t believe it.   
“Don’t tell me you didn’t expect that” Klaus asked incredulously. Five shrugged.  
“Not really, as long as you don’t antagonize them” he mumbled.  
“Oh, Five, Bees are just like people, some will sting if they have too, but others just sting for the hell of it” Klaus sighed, standing up, pulling Five with him.   
“Come on, lets get that cleaned up” he suggested, leading him to the water, where he toed his shoes off, unbuckling his pants. “Come on Five, take them off” Klaus laughed at the face five made.   
“Are you kidding me?” he asked, crossing his arms.  
“Nope, come on Five, a little swimming wont kill you, you do have underwear on, right?” Klaus asked. Five scoffed, pulling his sweater vest off if only to prove to Klaus he did. Klaus walked into the cool water it wasn’t deep, barely going up to the tops of Klaus’ knees, stopping at Five midthigh. Five stuck the hand that was stung into the water, wiggling it around a bit. The cold temperature soothing it significantly. Five sat on his own rock, his hand still lingering in the water. Klaus sat beside the rock, staring at the sky. The clouds moved rather quickly across the sky, shapes appearing to Klaus. Five was looking up as well, but his eyes were closed, a peaceful smile on his face. Klaus grabbed his hand beneath the water, his fingers laced through Five’s. Five squeezed Klaus’ hand in response, appreciating the small gesture. 

The rest of the week seemed to be made up of small gestures. Klaus brought Five coffee, and in turn Five brought Klaus lunch. Of course, he made lunch for both of them, but he mainly did it for Klaus. The others weren’t stupid, they noticed. Surprisingly enough Luther was the first to. It’s not that he randomly picked it up though, he found them sitting rather close in the library, Five reading Clara and Mr. Tiffany to Klaus. One of Mom’s old books. Klaus looked rather into the story; his arm draped over Five’s shoulders. He didn’t say anything to them at that time but did make sure to run and tell Allison. Allison wanted to be surprised but couldn’t find it in her. She knew, well everyone knew, Klaus was gay, and though looking at Five you wouldn’t immediately think gay, he did make comments sometimes that hinted towards it. Not to mention they were always really close as children, Klaus being the only one five allowed to touch him. Five also took to learning German rather quickly so he could talk privately with Klaus when they weren’t alone. It was pretty sweet, in a weird way. Like Allison and Luther, except the exact opposite because both Five and Klaus were emotionally shot. However, it would make since they would fine solace in one another. I.E Allison being unsurprised. Vanya and Diego had caught on not long after, Klaus and Five becoming less subtle with each other.   
“Why don’t you two just date already?” Diego asked one particular night while they were replaying Monopoly. Five, who was banker, continuously lent Klaus money if he promised to pay it back. Klaus always promised, and often kept his word, forking over his $200 every time he passed go. Sometimes, though, Klaus would forget and instead buy a new house instead of giving Five the money he owed. Five went as far as to assign a $50 interest for each time he passed go and didn’t pay up. Klaus ended up in debt, which Five paid off with his own money.   
“We can’t date now, he can barely keep his head above water in board game, he’ll surely drown in the real world” Five said distracted as he counted money from Allison who just bought two hotels one for Park Place and one for Boardwalk. Klaus looked offended.   
“Five, how could I end up in debt if I don’t have money to buy property in the real world?” he asked, going to jail for the fourth time. “Bail me out?” he asked. Five looked at him, then at his own money.  
“You can buy my get out of jail free card if you want” Five suggested.  
“Okay, how much?”   
“Fifty” Five informed. Klaus handed over his last fifty and put his piece on ‘just visiting’. Five added it to his money and rolled. He ended up paying $150 to Luther for landing on Illinois Avenue. When Klaus’ turn rolled around, he landed on Chance and got $200 from it. He was hanging by a thread, and Five could only do so much.   
Klaus lost the turn after his next one wince he had to pay rent to Allison and then Five.   
“Well, wouldn’t be the first time I lost at Life” he laughed, stretching his arms above his head. Five rolled his eyes. He had only ever lost a game of Monopoly once, and that was when he was nine and didn’t understand the game. He was currently in the lead with the most property as well as the most money even after paying of Klaus’ debt.   
“We’re playing Monopoly” Luther reminded.  
“I know, but buying and selling is a part of life is it not?” Klaus asked. Luther nodded. “And I lost, correct?” he asked. Luther nodded again. “Then, I lost at life” Klaus said. Luther scowled.  
“I’m going to bed lovelies, I guess I’ll see you when you scrub the floor with their asses?” Klaus asked, standing up. Five nodded, collecting rent from Vanya. Klaus ruffled five’s hair before going upstairs. Five rolled the dice, getting snake eyes. 

Klaus was alone for nearly an hour before Five found his way to their now shared room.   
“I won, Vanya was a close second, then it was Diego, Allison, and Luther” Five recalled. Klaus laughed.   
“Vanya was in second?” he asked, almost unbelieving. Five nodded, pulling his pyjamas on.   
“Yeah, she’s pretty good” Five nodded.   
“Yes, and I suck miserably” Klaus laughed. Five agreed, climbing into the bed beside Klaus.   
“You weren’t supposed to agree with me” he laughed, cutting off his lamp. Five shrugged, cutting his own off. They fell asleep soon after, and who’s to say they were cuddling. Who’s to say they weren’t?  
They had to leave the next day, much to everyone’s disappointment. No one wanted to give up the silence of the cabin, but unfortunately, people had jobs. Even Klaus had a job working as a busboy. Five was the only one with nothing to occupy his days except for his walls and their late fathers liquor cabinet. It was an awful way to spend the time, but what was he to do? He could always convince his siblings to get a TV for the house. He brought it up in the car to Allison, who thought it to be a good idea.   
Once they got home, Five immediately went up to his room to find a box on his bed. He frowned. Who could that be from? He dropped his bags by the bed, picking the thin package up. He opened it, a smile spreading across his face. Inside the box was both seasons of Ready, Jet, Go! On DVD. He laughed. Klaus was such an idiot, Five, somehow, was madly in love with him.


	4. Fall Into Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot as requested by @xfrosted I hope I did it justice for you <3

Strength. What a concept. Five wasn’t even sure what it meant, nor had he ever been it. He was just play acting, and it was made known at times like this, where he would wake up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding. Remnants of another nightmare plastered to the backs of his eyelids. Fire and smoke, consuming everything in sight. Burning his lungs and stinging his eyes. The sight of his siblings untimely demise. The sinking feeling that it was all his fault. That he could’ve prevented it had he stayed. He sobbed as quietly as he could into his hands, not wanting to wake the others. Or worse, appear as weak. He had always hated that word. Weak. Held the same aura of unknown as strength, yet strength had always been taught to him as being better. Wasn’t there a strong point in being weak? He didn’t know, didn’t care. Right now, all he wanted to do was try and prevent the inevitable panic attack that would close in on him at any moment. His breathing became more sporadic, his chest constricting searching for air. He stomach ached and his throat hurt as he exhaled more air then he had. He leaned his head back, staring at the glow in the dark stars pasted above his bed. He had always had a fascination with astronomy, apparently it was a learned behaviour considering how Luther was about the moon. He clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palms, leaving crescent moons in their wake. He wanted to tear his hair out, he wanted to scream, wanted to get some god damn air into his prepubescent lungs. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks, pooling in his collar bones. He heard quiet humming going past his door and he tried to stay quiet, he really did, but he let out a broken sob, freezing the passer-by. The door opened, revealing Klaus wearing a pair of black boxers and a large t-shirt. 

“Oh shit” was all he said before shutting the door and rushing over to Five’s side. Five probably looked a mess, hell, he felt a mess, but all he could do was look at Klaus, his cheeks red, and cry. He didn’t want Klaus, of all people, to be there. Right? He wanted him gone, didn’t he? He felt Klaus crawl into the bed next to him, his body pressed firmly against his side due to the small size of the mattress. He ran his fingers through Five’s hair, softly pulling him closer so he was holding him. Five could her Klaus’ heart beating against his ribcage as he cried. Klaus continued playing with his hair, whispering softly against his head. 

“Shh, it’ll be alright” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Five managed to slow his breathing after that. Not sure whether it was the soft words that were lost in his messy mind or the steady syncopation of Klaus’ heart against his ear. The tears continued to fall though, seemingly unending. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked after a few moments. Klaus shook his head. 

“Nah, insomnia, am I right?” he meant it as a joke, but it came out serious. Klaus had always had trouble sleeping; Five wasn’t sure how remembered that. 

“That sucks, I’m sorry” Five frowned. Klaus shook his head but said nothing. He didn’t need too. 

There was a certain liberty to falling apart in someone else’s arms, having them take care of the messy bits that continuously got at you until you broke down. Five found himself doing just that. Letting out all of the horrid feelings he kept under lock and key. He caught himself midsentence as he recalled his dream to Klaus. Explaining the horrid dread and sadness that it brought on as best he could. It was rather easy to talk to someone who actually listened. Most people didn’t know but Klaus loved to listen. He could sit for hours and just listen to any and everything you had to say; he could tell a good story too. 

“Do these happen often?” Klaus asked, pulling Five up so they were eye to eye. Five had thrown his leg over Klaus’s side at some point to be comfortable and it surprisingly was.

“Yeah, more often than I’d appreciate” he admitted, turning his head away. Klaus held his chin, guiding him back to looking at him.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has bad dreams, you just have to remember that that is what they are” Klaus whispered, smiling softly at him. Five nodded. He wanted to thank Klaus, tell him what a good guy he was. Five didn’t, not then, not when Klaus rested his hand against his lower back, drawing random patterns there, bringing back the familiar feeling of sleep. Not when he was quickly losing consciousness of the physical world as his eye fell closed. He didn’t want to go to sleep yet, didn’t want to wake up and find the dream was being home, that he really was back in the apocalypse. No matter how much he mentally protested-

-he opened his eyes to light shining through the window above his bed. His face felt dry and cracked from the tears of the previous night. Klaus wasn’t there, however a mug of coffee was with a sticky note pressed to the saucer. It read: Gone to work, see you tonight. The coffee was cold, but it was the thought that counted. Five had really appreciated the time Klaus wasted on him and intended on making it up to him. Part of him knew he really didn’t have to thank him for caring, but a much bigger part said to get him something to show his gratitude. What that thing was he wasn’t sure, but he knew it would keep his mind off of the unfamiliar feelings swirling through his body. He didn’t have time for that. He had coffee to make and a gift to buy. Hopefully, Klaus would always be there for him when he fell apart at the seams. He was getting pretty good at knitting, who says he cant figure out how to mend Five?


	5. Break Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but I thought of it and found it very cute so I decided to post it. Also, if you want, you can follow me on twitter @ArcherPascel and on Instagram @pascel_archer

If anyone would’ve accused Five of liking, no loving, Lana Del Rey, he’d laugh in their face. He didn’t have time for music, not when he was trying to fix his body, but damn, Off To the Races was such a good song. Klaus wasn’t supposed to be home in the first place, so when he barged into Five’s room to catch him dancing around while the track played, well his untimely death was justified. 

“What are you doing?” Five demanded, his face red. 

“I could ask the same” Klaus laughed, cutting the radio down. Five smacked his hand.

“Don’t touch that” he ordered, cutting it back up. The rest of the song played awkwardly as they stood staring at each other. Once it was over Five cut it down, so it was merely background noise. 

“So, Lana?” he asked.

“Oh shut up” Five ordered, sitting in his desk chair.

Klaus nodded his head along to the song that came next and Five shrugged before cutting it up. Klaus held his hand out to Five who accepted it and was immediately spun around. He laughed as Klaus lead them in a dance full of spinning around and wiggling. By the end of the song Five was dizzy and breathless from laughing. He hadn’t had that much fun in a while. It made sense they didn’t stop after that song, or the next, or the one after.


	6. Open Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely fucked up, by that I mean they are fucked up individuals. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes if you see them so I can fix them. I originally wrote this as a Tracob one-shot so if one of them is called Troye or Jacob at any point, point that out to so I can fix that as well. Enjoy! Also I feel like I write a lot of sad Five one-shots, so maybe I'll post some more where he's happy? I don't know, we'll see.

They were close, so close. It felt like fire burning his skin where they met against the wall. His body pressed reassuringly against it, Klaus’ against his. The scent of blood flooded his nostrils as Klaus’s heart pounded. He leaned forward, inhaling before kissing him. His fangs slid into the skin easily enough, earning a broken gasp from Klaus. “Feels good baby” he cooed, pressing his body harder into Five’s, leaving him feeling grounded. He knew what this meant, bloodletting. They would be bound together forever, until one died, which would more than likely be the mundane one out of the two. Five was unaware as to how Klaus was still able to roam his hands over Five’s body softly, after losing so much blood, maybe he had a few secrets of his own. Klaus whispered soft encouragements and sweet nothings to him. Five was so relaxed as his eyes began to close. It was like drinking a bottle to go to sleep with your daddy above you, talking about nothing to you as you drift off. He was so tired as he tried to stay awake, but he couldn’t. his mouth went slack against Klaus’s throat, and his knees gave way. 

Klaus cleaned off the wound on his neck, shaking his head. Five just couldn’t help himself. Klaus smiled. Sometimes things worked in you favour, but he knew he had to run away with this victory before it as carried away by the wind. He watched in the mirror as the bite healed quickly, leaving no trace of what had been there before. He smiled triumphantly. Troy would hate him, but now that they were connected forever, he couldn’t exactly get away. Why did he do it? He wasn’t sure besides the fact that Five gave them the feeling you get when you see something so cute you must squeeze it. He smiled as he thought of how hurt Five was going to be. He could almost get off to the look that would decorate his angelic features. He smiled devilishly at himself. Klaus was a vampire of sorts. He had all the symptoms of being an undead blood sucker, minus the bloodsucking part. Essentially when he was twenty-four in 1609 and had come down with the plague, he hadn’t wanted to die. He still didn’t. he was in love with living, in love with the way it felt to lose and to win. He was an addict. So, he made a deal one night when the devil strode in on his high horse. He told Klaus that for a small price he would make Klaus immortal. The price was his ability to fall in love. Klaus was a homosexual living in the 1600’s, it wasn’t like he would fall in love in the first place. He agreed immediately and was gifted with the ability to heal any of his ailments no matter how big or small before they caused death. Klaus was perfectly content with this and had never regretted it. 

Until he ran into Five. Five had been freshly turned by some guy in an alleyway, and he was thirsty. He was hunting like mad, killing any and every person he came into contact with. He would lure them to him by crying and begging for help. Saying his mother was shot, and they had to come quick. If they didn’t come, Five would merely snap their necks and move on, not even bothering with their blood, he enjoyed it better when they were feeling great emotion. Except fear, he once told Klaus fear made everything bitter. When Klaus saw him crouched in the alley, blood splattering his clothes and pale skin, he was moved. Moved by how reckless he was, and how little he seemed to care. He called to him, and he immediately put on the act. “Help, please, my mum has just been shot” he sobbed, “I need help” he whimpered. Klaus came forward with the air of confidence he couldn’t get rid of and smiled. “You’re a fucking liar” Klaus said nonchalantly, as if he called everyone fucking liars. Five had laughed darkly. “You are what you eat” he smiled. 

From the very beginning, Five had seen humanity as it was. Lying, cheating, scum who didn’t deserve any more than the time of day. Klaus had, of course been accustomed to that much longer than the fledging had, but it was still interesting to know someone else whom agreed. Klaus had brought Five back to his place, giving him a glass of water, and introducing himself. Five had nodded, not even caring about the stench of blood and sea salt he brought into the spacious apartment, Klaus had ‘borrowed’ from a man who was vacationing in south Florida. Of course, Klaus had killed him and tossed him into a vampire night club for the dancers who were parched. “I’m Klaus” he said, holding his hand out. Five had smiled and shook. “Five, but please call me whatever you like” he had purred. It would’ve been cute if it hadn’t been for the strange blood on his clothes, with that it just turned Klaus on. “Where do you live?” Klaus questioned, bringing him something stronger than water this time. “I live nowhere, the place right between here and there.” He informed throwing the bourbon back. Klaus was impressed. “I see, I live here” he stated dumbly. He needed Five to think he was dumb, long enough so he could find his weakness, so there he can poke at it until Five screamed and begged for mercy. He tilted his head, his eyes shining brightly. “Well, it’s a lovely place, is it good enough to die for?” Five asked silkily, the alcohol loosening his tense state. “Hell no” Klaus said, drinking his own poison. “Well, then if I don’t have to kill you maybe I could just crash?” he asked, touching Klaus’s thigh softly. The soft touch was what had surprised Klaus the most, he didn’t think it was possible for someone so murderous to touch like that. Especially when he undid Klaus’s jeans with one hand and sipping from the bottle of bourbon with the other. Klaus smiled, taking the bottle away, and putting it to his own lips. 

Klaus splashed water in his face as the sun rose from behind the clouds. Five would be awake soon, this was the fun part. He had the upper hand now; he was the puppeteer and Five were the marionette. He heard Five stand, his light footsteps silent to a human ear, but Klaus was human, was he? “Five, how did you sleep?” he asked just as Five was entering the bathroom. “Like a vampire who just drank from the immortal” he said shallowly, it hadn’t bothered him in the slightest. Klaus’s eyes flashed angrily. “What do you mean?” he asked regaining his composure. “You’re immortal, Klaus-y, I know you are. I knew you were. I always have” he smiled pressing up against his back, his half hard dick pressed against his hip. Klaus turned around, shoving Five against the wall hard enough that a crack formed in the plaster. “Damn, you’re so strong” he whispered licking his stained lips. “I let you drink from me, we are bonded as one, you told me that was the one thing you would want to share with someone special, you said if someone forced it from you, you would die” Klaus hissed. “I lied! I couldn’t give two shits about being connected with someone” he smirked devilishly. “You of everyone should’ve seen right through that rookie lie. I have no emotions Klaus; they were torn from my body the very day my humanity was. I would go out and bond with people until the weight of their mortality crushed me if I hadn’t eaten such a large dinner” he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the dawning sun. Klaus chuckled hotly against Fives ear. “How does it feel Klaus? You were never the master; I wasn’t the slave. We are in fact masters of each other and slaves of ourselves.” He laughed. His laugh was the very embodiment of evil. “Check Mate” Five hissed. Klaus stood back, a smile on his lips. “Congratulations. You have defeated me, and you most certainly deserve the greatest of honours. Alas, the game has been won. It was a pleasure, Five Sivan, it was a true pleasure” he smiled. Klaus could still win this it wasn’t over yet. Five just believed it was. Klaus left the bathroom and grabbed his shoes and coat. “Wh-where are you going?” Five stammered. “Ireland, probably. They have the best beer and the hottest guys” he informed smiling. Five frowned. “But why?” he asked confused. “Our dance is done love, I am no longer required to stay”, he nodded smiling. Five shook his head. “What? No, you can’t go” he said fiddling his shirt hem. “But I must, you’re not the only one who likes to dance with the devil himself, I too, have whimsical fantasy to fulfil. I can’t mull around Southern California forever” he informed. “I’ll see you in the funny pages” he nodded respectfully, opening the door. “Klaus, wait” Five said, stepping forward. Klaus would hear the pain straining his voice. “You can’t go, not yet. We are connected remember?” he said nervously. It was a long shot, Five knew, but it had to count for something. Klaus smiled. The pain distorting Five’s features was a sadistic dream Klaus finally got to witness. “We both know that means nothing to you, nor me.” Klaus shut the door and waited. He could hear Five weeping quietly in the through the door, and it surprised him how much he wanted it to stop. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this when he was leaving! Klaus felt warm inside, not the extreme heat that came with the excitement of hurting someone, the warmth that meant he genuinely cared for Five. He shook his head stumbling and falling to the floor. This wasn’t right, he wasn’t supposed to be in love. That opportunity was taken from him. How was it back? He stood up and put his hand to the doorknob. He needed Five to know how sorry he was. He needed Five to stop crying; all he could hear was the sobs leaving his body, sounding like an angel in pain. He walked back in. Five looked up, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Klaus back handed him, the sound reverberating through the apartment. “You did this to me!” he yelled. Five was taken back but was no longer crying. “I wasn’t- this option-I- “Five had never heard Klaus at a loss for words. “I’m not supposed to love you!” he finally shouted. “The damn devil took my ability to fall in love over a four hundred years ago, I shouldn’t be in love with you” he explained. Five bushed deeply. “You’re in love with me?” he asked nervously. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “But I shouldn’t be” he said quieter this time. Five smiled. “I didn’t do this to you, the devil did. He lied to you” Five teased. Klaus shook his head. “He wouldn’t do that, he gave me the ability to live forever and as payment, he took my ability to fall in love” Klaus said. Five shook his head. “Why, he only told you such a thing, for watching you freak out because of love is much more delicious” Five smiled, his eyes that once sparkled with tears, not shone with something else. Compassion? Desire? Klaus couldn’t tell. “That makes no sense, the devil he wouldn’t knowingly let someone fall in love” Klaus tried. Troy shook his head. “Satan always wants what’s best for his little demons” Five smirked, crossing his arms. Klaus shook his head. “That’s insane” he complained. Five just laughed. “So, are you staying?” he asked, once again hopeful. Klaus just took his shoes off, which was a good enough answer for Five.


	7. Please Don't Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Vampire!Kluas fic because these are really fun to write.

Anticipation. Looking forward to your opponent's next move. Thinking two steps ahead. These are the concepts I live by. My reasons are just a little different. Okay, a lot different. I'm a killer A predator to the masses. I'm just like you, my appetite's just a bit different. In all honesty, I'm a vampire. I've killed hundreds of men in my lifetime. So why can't I kill this one? I've been watching him for weeks now. Normally I don't stalk my prey, but he's different. I watch him switch his grocery bags to the other hand so he could unlock his door. It's raining, I can see his clothes sticking to his body. I need to get to know him, now.  
Five unlocked his front door, shivering slightly from the cold. The rain had come out of nowhere. He grabbed one of the bags he had rested on the ground. As he straightened up, someone ran directly into him, knocking him down. His groceries were thrown everywhere.   
*  
"I'm am so sorry!" a deep voice apologized, seemingly calm.

"No, no, it's fine. It's all fine, it's my fault really" he reassured, even though it was not his fault in the slightest. He shook his head gathering his oranges and attempting to save the busted milk and eggs. 

"It's not your fault! I should've been watching where I was going, but I was in a hurry. You see I intended on catching the bus downtown to get home, I hadn't expected it to rain" he explained. A strike of colourful lightening flashed, illuminating the strangers face slightly Five wasn't able to make out what was under the hood completely in the split second, but what he did see was dark eyes and a smile. 

"Do you want to come in?" Five finally asked. He knew how dangerous it was to be in the streets alone this late at night. Normally he wouldn't do this, but the man was cold and wet and probably missed the bus. 

"No, I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to put you out" he declined fervently. 

"You won't! Please, I wouldn't feel better unless you did" Five persuaded. 

"Well, in that case" he smiled, handing over a loaf of bread. Five excepted the bread, leading the stranger into his building. They got in the elevator, Five pressing the sixth-floor button. 

"I'm Klaus, by the way" he introduced, pushing his hood back to reveal boyishly tousled black hair and a defined jawline. "Thank you for offering me refuge in the horrid storm" he smiled, looking at Five completely. 

"No worries" he nodded. 

"Hopefully the rain will cease soon enough" he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Five smiled. He had never heard anyone use the word 'cease' so commonly. At least no one   
under the age of twenty-five. 

"I'm Five by the way" he stated, having forgotten to tell him. 

"It's nice to meet you" Klaus said, sounding as though it was the best thing that had happened to him recently. Five blushed.   
Five led the way into his apartment, flipping on the lights as he walked to the kitchen. He made quick work of the salvageable groceries.

"You have a lovely home" Klaus complimented. The lights flickered, causing Five to look up.

"Thanks" he frowned warily. He really didn't want the lights to go out, especially when he had a stranger in his home. As though the building heard his thoughts, the power flickered off. 

"Great" he muttered. "The backup generator should be on in a moment" he announced. Reassuring himself more than Klaus.

"It's quite alright, I'm no stranger to the dark" Klaus insured. The room lit up with lightning, causing Five to jump. The mix of Klaus's deep melodic voice speaking in such a way and the sudden light startled him. He scolded himself. It was just a storm, and Klaus seemed nice enough. 

"Any minute now" he murmured, glancing around impatiently. 

"A little bit of darkness never killed anybody" he said, sounding vicious in the dark. Klaus seemed farther away. 

"Klaus? Where'd you go" he asked nervously. 

"Right here" he spoke lighting a candle. He stood right beside Five. 

"You scared me" Five gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. 

"Sorry" Klaus smiled, a devilish glint in his eye as the candle flickered in a phantom breeze. 

"I have to put these away" Five decided, unbagging the rest. He managed to get what was left of the groceries away and the paper bags in the trash before the lights came back on.   
He almost cheered with relief.

"Told you" he smiled, turning from the fridge. The apartment was empty, nothing moved except for the fluttering curtains dancing around an open window. 

"Klaus?" he asked nervously. Had there been a Klaus in the first place? He was suddenly unsure. He went to his bedroom quickly, hoping some dry clothes and a cup of something   
warm could take the chill and unease out of him.

*  
Again? I was so close! Close enough to taste it, yet I didn't take the opportunity. What the hell is the matter with me? At least I have his name. Five.   
*

Five shut the window shaking his head. He had let a stranger into his home. He had told the stranger his name. how stupid of him? At least Five knew his as well. Klaus. But that was beyond the point, he had still acted irresponsibly. And why? What had possessed him to allow the stranger in? had it been his voice? How apologetic he had sounded? Probably not, he hadn't seemed to feel all that bad when it happened. The little bit of his face he had seen? He knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Five hated to admit it, but the reason was rather clear. Klaus had given him that sharp pulling feeling in the pit of his stomach that went along with doing something dangerous or exciting. Five hadn't gotten that feeling since he had spoken to Connor for the first time three years ago. Five loved Connor, but he didn't miss him. Connor had chosen to go down a dark and undead path.   
Five had known about vampires ever since he was a little boy. He had been taught by his mother, after his father had been attacked, that vampires weren't just in the storybooks and movies. Vampires had been around forever, using their charm and supernatural beauty to lure even the strongest of men to their death. Five had also been taught, that just like humans, not all vampires were bad. A lot of vampires had come out as 'vegetarians' in the past few years. By 'vegetarian' they meant instead of feasting on human blood, they would stick to animals. Some even gave up blood all together and opted for substitutes, blood-like components added to artificial flavouring, and no one was harmed. Five had known good vampires, had been friends with them when he was younger. His opinion changed rather quickly.  
Connor had been a barista at the local Starbucks Five used to frequent. He was undoubtedly cute, as well as fun. They had gotten in so much trouble together, before and after they had started dating. It was supposed to be fun, one last hurrah before graduating from college and becoming adults. Connor had always been afraid of that, having to grow up and stop playing make believe. He believed graduating college meant finally losing his youth. He had suggested it for the first time when they were both drunk, so Five had laughed along with him, nodding at all the right parts and giggling when it was called for. The second time he brought it up, they were both stone cold sober. That time, he shook his head at everything. It just wasn't right, or smart, it didn't even sound fun. 

"We're graduating soon, we're going to die anyway" he said, laying on the floor, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

"That's all in your head Con, graduating does not mean our lives our over. In every aspect, they've only begun" Five had shrugged. Connor had accused him of sounding like every poster on campus. 

The third time, it wasn't a suggestion. Connor was smart about it. He had been out all day, doing whatever it was Connor did when he was alone. He had come back just as Five had gotten out of the shower. He had seemed different. His eyes were a little vacant, and his face a little pale. He had chalked it off as stress, and suggested they get hammered. It was Friday night, exams were over, graduation was next week. Five agreed. It was scary how planned out it had been. How Connor had made sure Five had at least two drinks in his system before pulling him close. Made sure he had had another when he had started kissing him, soft and sensual. He had held Five's dominant hand, making it look like they were just cuddling. How he lifted his hand to his lips, kissing his fingertips, then his palm, then his wrist. Five leaned his head against Connor's shoulder, his eyes closed. It surprised him at first, the initial bite. He squealed, trying to pull away. He tried to push Connor off, but he couldn't. He just wasn't strong enough in his drunken state. The first puncture had felt like fire being dipped into his veins, and his blood was gasoline, sending the flames all the way up to his shoulder, white hot stabbings of pain causing him to gasp and shudder and beg for Connor to stop. He hadn't though. The pain eventually wore off, giving way to a misplaced pleasure deep in his bones. He lost consciousness soon after.   
He remembered the bright light of a flashlight shining in his eyes. Someone had called the police. As it was told to him later, his elderly neighbour, Gloria, had come over to drop off some cookies she had baked him, and found his door standing open. She saw him lying on the ground, blooding pooling around his wrist. Gloria had been like a grandmother to Five. They had clicked the day he moved in, when her cat Brendon had escaped. She explained that her grandson had named him after some famous singer and Five had laughed. He was grateful for her, until she died. The coroner said it had been a heart attack, but Five knew exactly what had happened. Connor had done it; he was almost positive. He didn't know how no one saw the bite, because when she was being wheeled off, still hanging to life, Five had. He was no longer about Connor getting him though. His apartment was protected. Not just by garlic and rose water, but Five had gotten a priest to bless the place to keep darkness out. it had kept Connor and any other blood sucker away this long. Five pushed these thoughts away, not wanting to cry, but he still ran his fingers over the jagged scar on his wrist, absent minded. Five eventually fell into a troubled sleep full of white, glinting teeth and boyish hair. 

*   
I watched him wake up, stretching his arms over his head, a yawn wracking his body. I found myself smiling despite what I was there for. He was cute, that's for sure. I shook my head, those thoughts would eventually muddle my plans, turn me soft. He climbed out of bed, stretching again. I would do it tonight. I might not kill him, but I at least need to taste him. I refocused my vision, seeing that he was watching me. a mix of fear and excitement on his soft features. I locked eyes with him, the least I could do at the moment was frighten him. He blushed, if I focused, I could hear the pounding of his heart. He shut the blinds and curtains. Why couldn't this be easy?   
*

Five leaned against the wall breathing deeply. Why was Klaus staring into his bedroom at seven in the morning? He tried to control his breathing before he walked into the living room. He was still kind of tired. He yawned as he opened his Postmates app. Starbucks was just what he needed. He waited awhile, before there was finally a knock on his door. He sighed in relief, swinging the door opened. He froze. Behind the door was a man so familiar it made his bones shake. He reached for his jacket, preparing to run. 

"Aren't you going to say hello?" none other than Connor asked, 

"G-go away" he stammered, trying to shut the door. Connor stopped him, pushing it back open, and stepping into the apartment. Five backed away, any sounds dying on his tongue.

"The place looks good" he nodded, walking around. He seemed to float around the room, as though his feet weren't touching the ground. 

"Go away" Five tried again, this time it was a broken whisper. He walked backwards, bumping into the island. He didn't register the pain, just maneuverered around it, reaching the counter. 

"Don't you miss me?" Connor asked, mocking hurt. Five swallowed thickly, grabbing a knife from the wooden block behind him. 

"Haven't you learned Five? Knives won't stop me, us. Guns are useless, protection charms do not work either" he snarled, walking over to Five. Five tried to run, but Connor pressed him into the counter. 

"What do you want?" Five managed, gripping the knife tightly 

"To finish what I started" Connor informed, grabbing his wrist, thumbing over the scar. He yanked Five forward.

"Klaus!" he screamed. Five frowned. He had no idea why Klaus was the first name that came to mind. He didn't care. He just needed help. Someone needed to come, before it was too late. He felt Connor's col breath against his neck. Five squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. Connor was suddenly jerked away from Five, pulling Five forward slightly from the tight grip he had on his wrist. He winced as Connor's nails scraped his hand. 

"Klaus" he whimpered. He slid down the counter, pulling his knees to his chest. He watched Klaus as he continuously punched Connor in the face. His blood chilled as he saw the sick smile spread over Connor's face as blood poured from his mouth. 

"I wasn't good enough, but he is?" he laughed wetly. Five crawled forward, touching Klaus's arm. Klaus looked at Five, his eyes a deep garnet. 

"Klaus?" he asked, his voice cracking. Klaus kept his hold around Connor's neck, staring at Five as though he was his. Not his boyfriend, not his lover, his prey. Five whimpered. His stomach hurt. 

"Go" Klaus growled to Five. Five sat there dumbly, staring at him. "Go!" he ordered again. Five scrambled to his feet, running down the hall, almost slipping on the rug. He slammed the door to his room, locking it. He pressed his body against it as an extra measure. He heard the two in the living room, each sound causing a jolt of fear to run down his spine. At this point, he didn't know who he wanted to win. He was scared of Connor because he knew his intentions, but Klaus was a whole new fear. Five didn't know what Klaus wanted; therefore he couldn't try to protect himself. He let out a broken sob. He wiped his eyes on his shirt. It was too early for this. He sat down, leaning his back against the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if Connor or Klaus tried to get in, he wasn't strong enough keep them out.   
Five sat there for what felt like forever, until he couldn't hear anything from the front room. His heart was pounding. The sound of footsteps began to grow louder as someone came down the hall. Five held his breath, waiting for the door to be shoved open. It wasn't. Instead, whoever was out there, sat on the other side. Five sighed in relief. It was Klaus. He began to cry. Klaus was silent. Five stood up, resting his hand on the lock. He took a deep breath and turned it. Five swung the door open, staring at Klaus, who was now standing. 

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms. 

"I took care of it" Klaus said softly, brushing his tears away. Five flinched away. "What did he do to you to make you fear me?" he asked, taking his hand away. Five swallowed.

"It doesn't matter" he sniffed, turning away. Five walked to his bed and crawled into it. Today had been too exhausting and it wasn't even noon yet.

*   
Now. I could easily walk over, lean down and tear his throat out. I step forward. I won't miss this opportunity, not again. I killed that blonde in order to have this. I killed him. I killed another vampire for this boy. That's treason. If anyone found out, the consul would be after me in a week. I committed treason for him. Maybe I don't want to kill him, maybe I just want him. Warm, alive, breathing. 

*

Five opened his eyes, staring out his window. It was dusk. How long had he slept? How had he allowed himself to sleep for so long? He pushed the blankets off of himself, looking around his shadow-soaked room. He got up, yawning. His head hurt, a dull ache behind his eyes. He left his room, finding the kitchen light on. He frowned. He wasn't in the mood for more trouble. Five looked around the corner, seeing Klaus sitting at the island. He was staring off into space, his chin rested in his hand. Five inwardly groaned, turning to go back to his room. 

"I can hear you" Klaus spoke up, not looking at him. Five pouted, walking into the kitchen timidly.

"Why are you still here?" Five asked. He tried to sound rude, angry even, but he was glad for the company. 

"I didn't want to just leave you all sad and shit" he shrugged. Five nodded. 

"I'm fine, leave" Five said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with water. Klaus just sat there. His eyes were no longer that deep red, but a soft hazel. Five felt caught in his gaze as he drank his water. 

"What exactly happened to Connor?" he asked, looking at his feet. He was still in his sleep shorts from the night before. 

"He won't be bothering you anymore if that's what you mean" Klaus informed, staring at him hard. 

"What I meant was what exactly happened to Connor" Five frowned. 

"I ripped him limb from limb then set him alight, if you must know" Klaus scowled. Five opened his mouth but shut it again. Klaus nodded. 

"Why? Why'd you save me?" he suddenly asked, his eyes clear.

"Why'd you call me?" he asked, leaning forward. Five scowled, placing his cup on the counter. It connected louder than he meant it too. He glanced at it in surprise, causing a smirk to grow on Klaus's lips. 

"What is it princess? You're obviously angry" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't call me princess" Five ordered. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Five glanced away. Klaus stood up, moving to Five's side of the counter, standing beside him. 

"What? Are you going to try and eat me too?" Five demanded, his hand curling into a fist. 

"I can't" he admitted, touching Five fist softly. Five didn't flinch away this time, instead, he relaxed, flattening his hand on the counter and turning it over. Klaus pulled his hand away at that. 

"Why not" Five asked in a quiet whisper. 

"I don't know, I've been trying to for the past few weeks, and every chance I get I can't bring myself to do it" he admitted. He'd blush if he could. 

"So last night, when you ran into me?" he asked. Klaus nodded, eyes meeting Five's. 

"I know what it sounds like-"

"Like you're a blood thirsty stalker" Five interrupted. Klaus scoffed.

"Every time I tried to kill you, I couldn't bring myself too, which is unlike me because I'm pretty damn good at murdering" he admitted. That startled a laugh out of Five. 

"Would you have been gentle?" Five suddenly asked, eyeing Klaus's mouth. "Connor was rough, it hurt so bad" he admitted. 

"Of course" Klaus lied, touching his hair softly. Five leaned into his touch, sighing. He raised his finger, pressing it to Klaus's lips. 

"Show me" he suggested. Klaus wrapped his hand around Five's wrist, pulling it away.

"No, Five, I won't help you die" he promised. Five frowned. 

"I'm not, I'm just helping out a friend" he shrugged. Klaus laughed at that. They were silent, looking at anything but each other.

"Are you going to tell me what that thing did to you?" Klaus asked. Five was silent, which Klaus expected. He stared hard at him, waiting not so patiently. 

"Since you're probably not going anywhere" Five sighed, taking a seat. Klaus shrugged, a small triumphant smile on his face. "Connor used to be my boyfriend" Five announced. 

"Yeah, no shit" Klaus scoffed, apologizing immediately after due to the look Five gave him. 

"We had been dating for about a year and he suggested we you know die" Five announced, scratching the back of his neck. "He wanted to become a vampire, and wanted me to do   
it with him, but I didn't. So, one night, he got me drunk after being bitten by someone, and used me to change completely and then left. He killed my neighbour a few weeks later. He said he was here to finish what he started, I guess he was going to bite so I would have to either wait out the virus, or eat someone" Five shrugged, drawing seamless patterns on the counter. 

"I wish he were still alive" Klaus muttered. Five scowled.

"What? Why?" he demanded, his heart pounding. 

"Oh, you know, so I could kill him again" he mumbled, seemingly embarrassed. Five blushed. They fell into silence, neither looking at the other, as though too much would be   
conveyed in a simple look. Something neither was ready for. Five would deny it, and Klaus would surely leave and never look back. (Vampires were dramatic) 

"Do you want some food?" Klaus finally asked, looking up. Five glanced up, his blue eyes sparkling. 

"Of course" he nodded. Klaus smiled, and in that light, if only for a moment, he seemed almost human.

To Five's surprise, Klaus took him to a diner on the corner of 5th Avenue simply called 'The Diner'. Five had walked past the place every day on his way home, yet never once had the urge to stop in. The fact that they were there wasn't what surprised Five, what surprised Five was the customer profile. The place was teeming with vampires, each one staring at Five when they walked in. It wasn't just the customers either, the cooks and waiters were undead too. Five stepped closer to Klaus as though he feared any of them would pounce on him at any second. Klaus just walked to a booth, nodding at a few of the others, who just scowled. The waitress who brought two menus over had a bright red lipstick painted on her lips, her fangs sharp and pearly white. 

"Klaus" she said a little too sweet. "You brought a human in here, what is wrong with you?" she practically sang, eyeing Klaus critically. Klaus smiled at her, showing his own fangs, and she seemed to shrink back a little.

"He belongs to me, so back off Wren" he ordered, nothing but hostility in his nonchalant sounding words. Wren huffed, and walked away, smoothing her hair down as though a   
breeze blew it awry. Five stared hard at Klaus, trying to communicate what he was thinking without actually saying it. Better seen and not heard, right?

"I only told her I owned you, because if you appeared as my subjugate, they have no choice but to leave you alone" Klaus explained, without even looking up from the menu. 

"A subju-what?" he asked, not daring to look in the menu. 

"A subjugate, meaning you're practically a walking blood bank to me, come on, I tell you this every day" Klaus rolled his eyes. Five made a face. "Memory loss often accompanies a   
large amount of blood loss" Klaus murmured. Five nodded, finally daring to look at his menu. 

"Everything on this involves blood" Five informed, turning the pages. Klaus chuckled, taking it away from him.

"Do you like soup Five? They have good vegan soup here" he smiled fondly at him. Five blushed at his tone. 

"Yeah, soup sounds good" he nodded, smiling. Klaus nodded, signalling Wren back over. 

"He would like the vegan soup, and I'll have my usual" he informed as Five stared dazedly out the window, watching the city lights blinking on as the last of the dying sun faded. 

"Five?" Klaus asked, and the way Klaus said his name sent shivers up his spine. 

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at him.

"I asked if you were okay, we can leave if you want" he offered. Five shook his head immediately. 

"No, we can stay, I want to stay" Five informed, touching Klaus's wrist lightly, to stop him from getting up. Klaus smiled a soft smile at Five, who took his hand away blushing with embarrassment. 

"Sorry, it's just, we already ordered and to lave now would be rude" he explained, tracing his wrist awkwardly. Klaus laughed. 

"You don't have to explain why you want to stay, Five, I was just wondering" he shook his head fondly. Wren came back with the food, setting Fives bowl down in front of him a little more forcefully then needed. 

"You don't treat him like your subjugate" she sniffed, sounding hurt. Klaus gave Five a look that said 'This again' causing Five to giggle quietly. 

"I don't treat him like dirt, you mean?" he asked. Wren just looked at him. "I don't treat him like most vampires treat their subjugates because I'm not a complete monster, so if you   
want to see another sunrise, I suggest you leave us alone" he ordered. Wren stalked away once again. 

"They act like they've never seen a human before" Five mumbled, stirring his soup slowly. 

"They've seen plenty of humans, just none that looked like you" Klaus explained, and began to eat. 

After dinner, Klaus took Five back home at the reasonable hour of nine, walked him back to his apartment, and turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Five asked, when he went to walk away.

"Home?" Klaus said, the statement sounding much like a question. Five frowned.

"Can't you stay here?" Five asked, looking inside at the dark apartment, biting his lower lip. Klaus looked inside as well, able to make out much more things in the dark than Five.   
He reached inside flipping a light switch. 

"I really shouldn't, I don't trust that I won't you know" he gestured to Five's neck, looking around awkwardly. 

"No I don't know" Five shrugged. "If you mean you don't trust that you won't try to eat me, I do, because you could've done it while I was sleeping earlier, and you didn't. Hell, you   
could do it now, but you haven't" Five reminded. 

"Five, really?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms. Five nodded. He wouldn't be so persistent if he wasn't so scared. His fear seemed like a joke within itself. Connor was dead, and no other vampire seemed intent on hunting him down, however, there was a strange sense of safety when it came to being with Klaus. He didn't quit understand it, for he had only just met Klaus the day before. Not to mention, Klaus was a vampire, a vampire that had been intent on eating him not even twenty-four hours before. A naïve part of Five believed that since he hadn't, he wouldn't. Klaus knew better, but he couldn't refuse Five, not when he was staring at him with such misplaced trust it brought heat to his face. 

"Fine" Klaus relented, walking inside. Five let out a sigh of relief, shutting the door and sliding the lock in place. He didn't bother with the chain. 

"Do you want to watch something on TV?" Five asked, picking up the remote. Klaus shrugged indifferently, sitting on the couch. Five smiled, switching the television on, the most   
previous thing he had been watching on Netflix playing. He tried to concentrate on the show, but his mind kept wondering to where Klaus's 'home' was. Klaus seemed to be distracted too, staring at the coffee table instead of the screen. 

"Where is home?" Five asked thoughtfully, looking at Klaus curiously.

"I live in an apartment downtown, I don't live in some gothic mansion if that's what you're thinking" Klaus informed, glancing at him. 

"You caught me" Five laughed; his laugh being interrupted by a yawn. 

"How are you tired?" Klaus asked, watching Five trying to get comfortable on the couch. 

"Today was emotional" Five frowned, fluttering his eyes shut. Klaus cut the volume down, watching. Klaus wasn't even sure what the show was, with in the last five minutes he had   
watched the main guy screw some girl in a car and now he was flirting with some guy. He was very confused by it; the only saving grace was the guy was attractive. He rested his head on his hand, trying to catch some sort of clue to what the plot was. He couldn't figure it out and resorted to watching Five sleep. Five was holding a pillow to his chest, quiet snores escaping his mouth. Klaus reached over, lifting his wrist gently. He turned it over, inspecting the jagged mess of raised skin across it. Klaus traced over it gently. How did he want to hurt this boy? He shook his head, standing up. He gathered Five into his arms, carrying him down the hall. He kicked his bedroom door open, carrying Five to the unmade bed. He pulled the quilt over his body, turning to leave. He felt a gentle tug on his shirt, surprising him slightly. Klaus looked down to find Five's baby blue eyes half lidded a hopeful yet sleepy smile on his face. 

"Stay" he mumbled, trying to pull him back. Klaus's eyes widened, not really sure if it was a good idea. How could he deny Five anything though? Klaus took his jeans off, borrowing   
a pair of joggers from Five. Even if he wasn't going to sleep, he still wanted to be comfortable. He nudged Five so he had room and laid down. Five immediately snuggled up close to him, throwing his arm over him. Klaus was taken back by how bold Five seemed in his half sleep state. Klaus pulled Five closer, despite how loud Five's heartbeat was in his ears. He held him close, silently promising to keep him safe. 

Five didn't know how it happened. All he knew was in a few weeks' time, Klaus had moved the majority of his clothes into Five's apartment, even though the one Klaus owned was bigger. He wasn't disappointed though. If anything he was glad. Connor had made it clear that the lengths he went to protect himself were useless, so having a vampire bodyguard on site 24/7 was great. Especially when said vampire cuddled Five at night and never complained when he yelled at him to pick up after himself. It wasn't really Five's fault; he was just very clumsy and the less things in the floor meant the less likely he was to trip. Five was doing just that, cleaning up the few things laying around, when Klaus stomped into the loft. 

"What's the matter?" Five asked, not bothering to scold him about leaving his jacket on the couch. 

"Well, considering I haven't had a decent meal in the past month, and I'm dying of starvation" Klaus complained, sitting on a bar stool. 

"Stop being so dramatic" Five smiled, his cheeks reddening. He wasn't sure what he was blushing about, except that he was willing to let Klaus feed from him but wasn't sure how   
to bring it up.

"I mean it Five, these supplements only curb the hunger for so long, and I went to the local 'blood bank' and apparently they were out. How the hell do you run out of something that's in your name?" Klaus asked, catching the apple Five tossed him. 

"Eat that, I'll order Chinese food later if you want that, or maybe Mexican?" Five asked, unloading the dish washer. Klaus smiled fondly at him. He was so nonchalant about the whole undead thing, Klaus loved how he didn't curl up in fear every time he mentioned it. 

"Chinese sounds good" Klaus nodded, biting into the apple, his fangs sliding into the skin easily. Five looked away, shaking the thoughts that had gathered in his mind away. 

"Since you practically live here, would you mind hanging your jacket in the closet?" Five asked. He was good at using orders to hide his true thoughts. 

"You got it captain" Klaus smirked, tossing the apple core away. Five rolled his eyes at that. 

"Captain? Really?" he laughed. Klaus shrugged. 

"I tried Sensei last week, and you didn't like that one" Klaus defended himself, laughing along with Five.

"Yeah because I don't own a dojo in Japan, nor do I own a boat, so no more captain" Five ordered, shutting the silverware drawer. 

"Fine, I'm going to call you bumblebee then" Klaus shrugged. Five tilted his head slightly in thought. 

"Not bad, but why?" He asked, leaning against the counter across from Klaus.

"You're small and you never stop fluttering about" Klaus shrugged, booping his nose.

"I do not flutter!" Five complained. 

"Oh you flutter, you flutter all the damn time, even now, you're tapping your foot on the ground" Klaus smiled as Five immediately stopping. 

"That's not fluttering" Five mumbled. Klaus laughed.

"Oh it's fluttering alright" Klaus commented. Five didn't reply. Klaus always got the last word. Always. 

Five grabbed his phone off the counter, getting ready to order the food. He always ordered it and got Klaus to get it at the door because Five hated talking to people. He honestly hated opening doors in the first place, always fearing the worst was on the other side. Klaus walked down the hall, more than likely changing out of his jeans and into some more comfortable sweats. Five flopped onto the couch once he finished the order, burying his face in the cushions. he heard Klaus padding back down the hall, stopping in front of the couch. 

"Move or I'll sit on you" Klaus threatened. Five giggled. 

"Yeah right" he said, his voice muffled. Klaus sighed, lifting Five's feet, placing them in his lap when he sat down. Five giggled once more.

"Told you" he said, moving to look at him. Klaus ignored his snarky comment, flipping on the TV. Some news show was on, and Five made a fake gagging noise. 

"Do you know anything going on in parliament these days?" Klaus asked, tracing his fingers over Five's calf. 

"No, I do not, and honestly I don't care. Unless there is a threat of a nuclear war or something equally dire, I'd rather watch 'I Am Not Okay with This'" Five shrugged. Klaus rolled   
his eyes.

"That's better than what you were watching the first night I was here" Klaus shrugged, navigating Netflix to get there.

"Hemlock Grove is amazing, I'm disappointed you don't like it" Five admitted, a teasing smile on his face. 

"Yeah, sorry for not wanting to watch a crazy guy sleep with a bunch of girls" Klaus laughed as Five scrunched up his nose.

"Okay, that parts not ideal, but the rest of the show is all together interesting" he smiled. Klaus shook his head, turning the volume up. They watched the show in silence for a   
while, laughing at the funny parts, which was basically whenever Stanley was on the screen. That was until Five spoke up. 

"Klaus?" he asked, suddenly, turning onto his back. Klaus paused the show, looking down at the boy.

"You know, you basically live here?" Five said it as a question. Klaus shrugged.

"I'm aware" Klaus nodded, pulling Five up so he was sitting, his legs still thrown over his lap.

"When did that happen?" he asked. Klaus frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Five was silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess I mean, when did you start to move into our apartment, into my life, into here?" he asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

"I don't know, I just started bringing clothe over after work" he shrugged once more. Five chewed his lip.

"I'm not complaining. I like you being here, we just never addressed our...relationship" he mumbled, blushing. Klaus rose an eyebrow. 

"And?" he asked, staring hard at Five. 

"What are we? Are we friends? Are we roommates? Are we pals that aren't quite friends yet but have the potential to be?" he asked nervously. Five wasn't the kind of guy who   
needed confirmation on such things normally, but seeing as it was Klaus, the vampire Five was pretty sure he was in love with, he wanted to know. Klaus was silent.

"We're friends" he nodded, even though he knew he was wrong. They weren't dating, but they sure as hell were more than just friends. Before they could continue their conversation, a knock sounded on the door. 

"I'll get it" Klaus announced, standing up. 

"My wallets-" "I got it" Klaus interrupted. Five nodded, moving his legs. He frowned, watching Klaus walk away. He knew he'd be right back, but he also knew their conversation wouldn't be picked back up. He moved to his own side of the couch, waiting. 

After dinner and too many episodes of IANOWT Five stood up, stretching. It was getting late, and although he wasn't tired, he still needed to go to bed. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, Klaus close behind him. 

"We have a bedtime" Klaus spoke up grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Five laughed.

"So what? We're responsible" he smiled. 

"About what we were talking about earlier, we share toothpaste, what do you make of that?" Klaus teased. Five rolled his eyes.Once they finished, they made their way to the room, Five speaking softly.

"Maybe you should feed from me" he said suddenly. Klaus froze as Five shut the door.

"What?" Klaus asked, turning and eyeing him, a spark of excitement in his eyes as well a worry.

"I mean, I know you might infect me, but I don't care" he rambled.

"Vampires don't infect everyone they bite; how do you think we have subjugates?" Klaus explained immediately. Five chewed his lip. 

"Do it" Five whispered. Klaus shook his head.

"Are-are you insane? Do you remember how I knew who you were in the first place?" He asked, his voice raising to mask how much he truly wanted to. 

"You won't kill me; I know you won't!" Five said, placing his hand on Klaus's cheek. Klaus gripped his wrist, clenching his jaw.

"Five" he warned. Five nodded, tilting his head. Klaus pushed Five against the wall, his lips brushing his neck. Five whimpered out. He had been waiting for this to happen. He loved   
Klaus, even though he terrified him. He kissed his throat softly before biting down on his jugular. His sweet blood coating his tongue and staining his lips. Five groaned, his heart pounded, sending out more blood. Stupid heart. He moaned softly as Klaus drank. It wasn't unusual for mortals to enjoy the sharp point of a vampire's fangs, mistaking the tugging pain for pleasure. Whimpering and moaning as they slowly died. Unless you kept them alive, like Klaus would be with Five. He knew his limits, he knew when the loss of blood caused unconsciousness, and he knew how to stop just before then. He hated to admit it, but he was greedy. He wanted Five all to himself, only to himself. He pulled away, looking into Five blue eyes, the irises barely visible; his pupils blown wide with lust. Five crashed his lips against Klaus's tasting his own blood. Kissing Five was like drinking a glass of bourbon after downing a bottle of wine. Something that wasn't so sweet and soft. It was harder, more forceful, full of a need deep within Five he didn't realize was there. The boy walked them clumsily to the bed, climbing on top of Klaus. Klaus pressed his hand flat against the wound, staring at Five. 

"Five, I need to clean this, and you need sleep" Klaus said in a hushed whisper. Five shook his head. He knew exactly what he wanted, and that wasn't it. 

"Five" Klaus commanded. Five looked at him, obedience in his eyes, a yes, sir on his tongue. 

"Let me clean this up, then you need sleep" he repeated. Five nodded. Klaus rose an eyebrow. 

"Yes, sir" he whispered hoarsely. Klaus nodded, moving from the bed and walking to the bathroom He grabbed a warm rag and gauze. He pressed the rag to the wound, frowning   
as Five hissed in discomfort. 

"Sorry bumblebee" Klaus whispered. Five giggled at the contrast between his words and his actions. 

"S'okay" he shrugged. He was tired. Klaus pressed the gauze to his neck, securing it with medical tape and Five laid down. He was snoring by the time Klaus came back from the bathroom. It wasn't abnormal for humans to act so submissive after being fed on, so Five being like that was normal. Even if it wasn't normal for humans, it was normal for him. Klaus licked his lips, frowning. Five was the one who suggested it, so why did he feel so guilty? Of course, he should've been the level-headed one, the one who made the rational decision, the one that told Five to just go to sleep. He hadn't though and part of him didn't regret it. But the rest of him did. He climbed into bed next to Five, pulling him close to his chest. They would talk about it in the morning, until then he need some sort of rest.   
Klaus lay there, listening to Five's steady heartbeat, his eyes closed. He loved to listen to it, loved knowing Five was alive. Knowing Five would stay alive a long as Klaus was. He promised Five as much, even though he couldn't hear him. 

Five woke up with a groan. His head hurt, a deep throbbing behind his eyes. He whined, shoving Klaus. He remembered letting Klaus bite him, as well as kissing him. Five frowned, covering his face with his hands. He kissed Klaus, then tried to do more than that. How could he let himself do that? Klaus was still sleeping soundly, his face pressed into a pillow. Five stood, growing lightheaded. He felt hungover. He walked to the bathroom, needing to use the bathroom and possibly wake up from the horrible nightmare the night before had been. Unfortunately, after splashing cold water on his face he didn't wake up in his bed snuggled close to Klaus, nor did he wake up on the couch. He sighed, drying his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He jumped when he felt a strong hold around his waist. He blushed when Klaus nuzzled against his neck gently.

"Oh my god Klaus I am so sorry" he apologized, hiding his face in his hands. Klaus smiled, kissing his temple before turning him around. He tilted Five's head up, connecting their   
lips softly. Five's eyes fluttered shut, his hands finding their way into Klaus's hair, pulling him closer. Klaus swiped his tongue across Five's lips, parting them. Five let out a near inaudible whimper as Klaus ran his tongue across Five's, mapping out his mouth. He lifted Five onto the counter not to gently, gripping his shirt. Klaus kissed down the side of Five's neck that wasn't hurt, smiling when Five leaned his head back against the mirror. Klaus pulled away, standing up.

"We need to talk" he said, his voice husky. Five nodded vigorously, his heart thundering in his chest. 

"I don't know why I chose you, or when I did, but I do know I am madly in love with you" he informed, staring into Five's deep blue eyes. Five nodded, sliding his hands beneath his shirt. 

"I'm in love with you too, and I don't care how crazy it sounds but last night I felt so close to you and I liked that, even if the way we went about it was both dangerous and stupid" he explained quietly but confidently. Klaus nodded, kissing his forehead. 

"I probably should've told you to just go to bed" Klaus admitted, looking at the ground.

"Would I have listened?" he asked curiously. Klaus laughed, shaking his head. 

"Probably not" he shrugged, pecking Five's lips gently. Five smiled happily, his legs wrapping around Klaus's waist. 

"We should get breakfast" Klaus announced. "And don't you think about it" Klaus warned when Five opened his mouth to speak. He closed it immediately, a satisfied smile on his lips.


	8. Sober

The world is a strange place. Some things are so unexplainable it makes Five's head hurt. When that happens, Five is content on burning the world down, one tequila shooter at a time. Making his insides burn and sizzle, and if by some chance the world burns with him, that makes the hangover worth it. He admits it is a problem, when he arrives back to his apartment on these particular nights, vision blurred with tears that seem to be content on pouring down his porcelain cheeks. Nights like tonight. 

Five wiped his eyes as he searched his knapsack that held his wallet, phone, and what should be his keys, but wasn't. He lets out a frustrated groan and kicked his door. Kicking the heavy oak door was a mistake, one Five realized immediately after he did it. He gasped in pain, leaning down to hold his toe, and falling in the process. He, like most other drunken hazy nights, began to sob. He didn't know what brought it on most nights. Sometimes it was because he was angry about something, or sad, but most times it was because the alcohol numbed him so much, he didn't feel anything, and that scared him, so he cried.

There are multiple types of drunk people. Affectionate drunks, angry drunks, happy drunks, horny drunks, passionate drunks, philosophical drunks, and sad drunks. Five wished he could be any of the other types, he would take being a horny drunk any day if it meant he would end his nights getting laid instead of hyperventilating over lost keys. 

Along with the drunks in this world, there are angels. Angels who come in the form of next-door neighbours who took the responsibility of taking care of the weeping boy across the hall. Angels who specialized in soothing words and warm baths. Angels who smelled like ck one and laundry soap. Angels who's voices could lure Five to sleep if he spoke long enough. Angels who had soft hair and rough stubble, deep eyes and loving hands. Angels named Klaus who no matter what took care of Five even though watching him self destruct hurt him to no end. 

Five leaned against his cursed door, crying into his hands, wishing for the door in front of him to open. Klaus always took care of him, always. Never missed a night when Five was breaking apart at the seams, and when he did, Klaus was always there to sew him back together. Where was he? Five knocked on the door, being filled with the sudden worry that maybe Klaus wasn't okay either. Maybe behind the helpful sweet façade he was just as scared and alone as Five. Five wiped his eyes, feeling suddenly very sober. Forget his keys, forget his problems, he needed to see if Klaus was alright. Because there was only room on this floor for one emotionally unstable adult, and maybe Five was being greedy with his instability. Maybe someone else needed a chance to be broken and vulnerable for once. 

"Klaus, are you home? I'm worried" he called. He could hear music playing softly, garbled words that Five couldn't understand. "Klaus?" he yelled through the door. He tried the knob, it turned easily in his hand. Five pushed the door open, greeted by dim light coming from the TV which had the image of Kay Flay and a playlist full of her music. Five walked farther into the apartment, his eyes growing accustomed to the dim white-blue light. "Klaus?" he asked quietly, as though he would break the spell that seemed to have been cast over the room that seemed to be holding its breath. Five realized he had been too as he let it out, seeing Klaus sitting on the couch staring sightlessly at the television. 

"Klaus? Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Did you know a baby is born every minute and with every baby born another person dies? Google your birthday and see how many people died on it this year" Klaus suggested. "Also, if your happy long enough you could get high off of the endorphins your body produces" he nodded. 

"Klaus" Five asked quietly. 

"Did you know that Ring Around the Roses refers back to the black plague, where people would carry posies in their pockets in hopes of warding off the sickness." He said. "Did you know in some cultures it is believed that when you sneeze your soul leaves your body, and in hopes of keeping it away from the devil, people say bless you" he asked.

"Klaus, are you-"

"Did you know I love you? Did you know that I love you so much it tears me apart every time I find you drunk in the hallway? Did you know that I love you so much that even though I heard you crying just now, I decided it was time for you to deal with it alone? I love you so much I was going to leave you in the hall until morning came in hopes that you would realize that its immature for you to keep destroying yourself like that. Also, part of me enjoys the way it sounds when you cry" Klaus shrugged, taking another sip from what seemed to be a bottle of whisky. Five sat beside Klaus, his heart heavy in his chest. 

"I didn't know you were in here, well I knew you were in here, I just thought since you didn't come help me something bad must've happened" Five announced. "I came to see if you were alright" he added, as if it weren't obvious.

"Oh, me? I'm fine" he said, taking another sip. Five took the bottle away from Klaus and set it aside. 

"After I put you to bed every time you come home drunk, I would come here and drink myself to sleep because I hated seeing you like that" he admitted. 

"Maybe we should get addicted to something else" Five decided. 

"Like coffee" Klaus suggested, laughing in surprise.

"Nicotine" Five added. Klaus shook his head.

"Maybe exercise" he shrugged. Five turned so he was facing Klaus. 

"Or sex" he said quietly. Klaus looked at Five.

Or Sex. Those two words reverberating through his head, repeating themselves as though it were a mantra of sorts. He looked at Five's lips, then his eyes. Sobriety was a dream when he was around Five. Sure, he was drunk, but in this moment, he felt like the only thing he was hooked on was Five. The way his hair fell into his chocolate eyes. The way his delicate hands rested in his lap, mindlessly picking at the black nail polish. The way he looked so drunk yet so sober in this moment. As though he knew exactly what he was doing, but still felt the warmth of the alcohol speeding through his veins. Klaus nodded. 

"Or sex" he repeated. Five was right. Alcohol wasn't the best thing to be addicted too, sex wasn't great either, but it felt a hell of a lot better in the morning. He touched the side of Five's face. He wanted to begin his sex addiction right then, with Five. But the sad truth was he was still drunk, and so was Five, and in the morning, they wouldn't remember half of the things they did or said. That was what made Klaus want to burn the world down. The fact that he would forget the words he said to Five the ones he had wanted to paint over Five's skin the day he met him. The way he wanted to touch Five everywhere, and the fact that he could right now, Five seemed like he wanted him too. But that was where the lines got blurry. Sure, drunk minds paint sober pictures, but it wasn't worth the paint if he was going to forget the masterpiece that would be Five in his bed. It wasn't fair. But then again nothing ever was. 

"Five" Klaus said quietly, almost inaudible due to the music. 

"Yes?" he asked. His heart was pounding. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Klaus's side and go to sleep, wrapped in the smell of whiskey and Calvin Klein. 

"Lets go to bed" he suggested, Five nodded enthusiastically. 

"Just sleep?" he asked, as though he thought Klaus expected more. Klaus nodded, getting up and swaying slightly. 

"Just sleep" he promised, his heart breaking at the thought that Five had to ask. Klaus's room was just as Five had expected it to be. Clean and organized, his bed was made. Covered in a grey duvet, a soft looking throw at the end. Klaus gave Five some joggers to slide on and replaced his own clothes for softer ones. He pulled the blanket down, smiling as Five crawled in. When Klaus laid down, Five immediately pressed himself against Klaus's chest. Five then pulled his arm around his waist, snuggling farther into Klaus. He sighed softly. 

"I love you too, Klaus" he whispered kissing his arm. Klaus nuzzled his face against Five's neck. They would have to talk tomorrow, once they were both able. But that was tomorrow, this was tonight, and as far as Klaus was concerned, it was finally alright.


	9. Update

This isn't a chapter, just a little insert. I miss writing Klive one-shots and want to get back to it, but I don't know what I should write about so if you'd like, please comment and tell me what you would want me to write I'm always open to suggestions. This book has done so well for the few chapters I have and I don't want to stop here. Also, if you haven't already, you should follow me on Instagram at pascel_archer and on Twitter at ArcherPascel. I can't promise its good quality content but you can at least laugh at my attempts❤🧡💛💚💙💜


	10. Love Me Less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post today because the second season release date was announced, which is July, 31, 2020!! I'm so excited!!🤩🤩

It was dim in the foyer, the only light streaking in through the high windows littered in raindrops. The sky itself was the colour of a faded bruise, threatening more rain at any moment. It wasn’t the ‘Welcome Home’ you saw on television, then again, The Umbrella Academy was never like those nice sitcoms where the dad loves the children and the mom is a human and not a robot as was Grace. The crazy thing was none of the children ever questioned any of it. Even as they acquired their own opinions on things, they still never gave a robotic mother a second thought, never wondered about Reginald’s questionable disciplinary techniques, or Pogo! How the fuck could no one question Pogo? Klaus Hargreeves, number four as dear old dad called him, had no idea why he was thinking this as he arrived at the academy after nearly a decade. Why he had been saving his questions for when Reginald was no longer able to answer them was beyond him. He looked around. Everything seemed undisturbed in the cold place, leaving him to wonder if he was early. That would be a first and for once he was almost pleased with himself, that was until Pogo walked in. 

“Master Klaus, the others are in the parlour” he said in that slow, gentle, old man way of talking. 

“Master? Really? What are you into, Pogo?” Klaus as smiling. “Shut up, that was good” he said to no one. Pogo looked both unamused and unaffected in general at the joke, leading Klaus down the hall. Klaus couldn’t deny the nervous flutters in his stomach as he was about to see his siblings that hadn’t even thought to text or call him in ten years. Then again, communication was a two-way street. He crossed his arms over his chest, his head down. He felt like he was being led to his execution; he began coming up with his last words. “I’m terribly sorry for the things I did and didn’t do to keep our relationship intact. I’m very remorseful that you guys made me feel like and outcast in my family, well except Vanya she was always kind to everyone even though you guys also treated her like shit, oh yeah and Ben but that didn’t last long, there was another one who was always pleasant to keep company with. Something about the number Five?” he laughed at his ‘clever’ words in his head as he stepped across the threshold. 

“I always knew you’d find dad’s death amusing” none other than Luther Hargreeves, number one and Diego, number two’s, nemesis, said. 

“Well, who wouldn’t” Klaus immediately said. He looked around, catching eyes with Allison. Fame suited her sunny disposition, always a smile on her face. When the cameras were on at least. Right now she was sitting on the couch that probably had years’ worth of dust on it, frowning with her chin rested on her hands. Vanya, ever the loner, was sitting on a chair as far away as she could sit without it seeming weird. Luther was standing, and damn did he fill out. Still didn’t distract anyone from the stupidity that often fell from his mouth like drool from an excited dog. Diego was in the corner, tossing a knife in the air and catching it, before doing it again. Looking scary and angry as usual, some things never changed. Someone was missing. Beside the obvious. He stumbled forward when someone ran into him. 

“I’m not late, am I?” none other than The Boy himself asked. Number Five. For some reason he played hooky when Grace was handing out names and never made it up. 

“No later than I am” Klaus reassured, looking at him. Time did him well, no matter how much he skipped around it as a kid. His hair was still the inky black it always was, styled neatly under a black beanie, spotted with rain. His eyes gleamed ice blue, the most expressive feature he had. He was wearing dark fitted jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt beneath a soft looking black, grey, and white plaid flannel jacket, and black boots. He looked rather put together after just running in Klaus. 

“Well, I didn’t want to go to the funeral anyway” he joked. He looked, happy. That was new, especially for Five. He was always angry and distant as a child; Klaus was positive he had only ever seen him smile when they were getting their photo taken by the press. Even then it wasn’t a real smile, it was always plastered on. Maybe he had a girlfriend? Or he was able to move on unlike some people, meaning Luther. 

“You didn’t miss the funeral” Vanya said softly. Five nodded to her in acknowledgment. 

“Why are you so happy?” Diego asked from where he stood in the corner. 

“Why aren’t you?” he asked, crossing his arms. It was a challenge, because underneath the calm and peaceful façade, Five, much like everyone else, was on edge. 

“Dad’s dead” he said in the way that hinted that he would continue on but didn’t. 

“Thank you, captain obvious” Allison nodded, sitting up. “Look, lets not do this now, here. Save it for later, you’re not impressing anyone here by fighting” she sighed. Allison, although Luther donned the title of number one, Allison, who was number three, was really the leader, if that’s what you wanted to call the one who they always listened to because of her power that could make them even if they didn’t want to. 

“Yeah, Allison is right” Vanya agreed. 

“Why are you even here?” Diego asked, you could practically see the steam rising from his body. 

“I-I was just saying, Allison has point, I wasn’t” she shook her head, trailing off. 

“Don’t be an ass” Klaus suggested, rolling his eyes. Diego glared at him, willing to take his misplaced anger out on anyone. Before he could speak, Five stepped forward. 

“When does this thing start?” he asked. Klaus was grateful for Five stepping in, but he wished he would have stepped in with a different query. 

“We’ve decided to dump the ashes in his favourite spot, in the courtyard” Luther informed, a large medieval urn appearing in his hands.

“I didn’t know dad had a favourite spot” Allison said, following Luther through the house. 

“I didn’t know we had a courtyard” Klaus informed, following as well. They walked after, hesitant to go out there. It was cold and rainy, not to mention weird. The courtyard was large, led to by the side door in the kitchen. It was desolate, the grass craggily and overgrown, a large wet dogwood grew off the side with a bench underneath. The real reason though, the reason they didn’t want to go out there, was because of the statue built in Ben’s memory. It pained everyone to see, sure they had their differences, but they still loved each other in their weird little way. They stood in a circle, the rain a light drizzle. Klaus was the only one who thought to bring an umbrella, leaving everyone else to get wet. 

“Does anyone want to say something?” Luther asked. Everyone was silent. “Alright, uh, our father though not exceedingly kind or loving, was a great man, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him, and for that I’m grateful” Luther said, dumping the ashes onto the ground before anyone, especially Diego, called bull shit. Unfortunately, since there was no breeze, the ashes just fell to the ground in a gross heap. 

“How anticlimactic” Diego said. 

“I bet you get that a lot” Klaus said, the joke seemingly going over the others heads since no one laughed. Klaus noticed Five was shivering, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and moved over, holding the umbrella over his head. It wouldn’t help much of anything, but it’s the thought that counted. He smiled gratefully, huddling closer so they both could be beneath it. One by one they travelled back inside, doing whatever it was they wanted to do before leaving and forgetting they all existed for another decade, probably only coming together once more when someone else in the family died. 

“I need a drink” Klaus announced when it was only the two left. Five huffed out a laugh, his breath spiralling in thin wispy smoke out in front of him. 

“I’m not going to lie, a drink sounds great” he admitted, looking at Klaus. They were almost the same height now, Klaus only a inch or two taller. He nodded, turning to go back inside, Five close beside him as the rain had begun to pick up and was now beating down on the umbrella harder. 

Inside, the kitchen was empty, as well as the parlour. The two made their way into it, Klaus easily picking the lock to the cabinet. Dad never did like to share. Klaus pulled out a glass bottle blown to look like crystal, or maybe it was crystal. Klaus didn’t care as he poured two glasses of it, handing one to Five. Five accepted it gratefully, refraining from tossing the whole thing back. It wasn’t that he was in desperate need of a drink, in fact he didn’t rally drink that much. Its just the fact that they were back in their childhood house for their fathers funeral, it was, well, yeah he was in desperate need of drink. He tossed the rum back, scrunching his nose at the slight burn. Klaus laughed, sitting at the bar, spinning in the stool. 

“What have you been up to, anyways?” Five asked, hopping onto the stool beside him. 

“Oh you know, this and that” he shrugged. Five refused to point out the dark circles beneath his eyes or the exhausted way he spoke. “What about you?”

“Oh, well, I’m a math teacher at the local high school now” he informed. Klaus laughed. 

“Really? You took up torturing children? That sounds about right” he teased. Five laughed, tracing the designs in his glass. 

“My students are the best, they’re never rude and when they are I just ask them about it, and they tell me what’s going on and we fix it. It’s the communication between them and me that makes it worth it. They trust me enough to help them and I don’t think anyone ever has” he frowned. Klaus nodded. 

“I would trust you, to help I mean” he smiled. 

“Then let me Klaus, I know you’re using, and its not just one things its anything you can get your hands on. Dad’s gone, yet your still living your life as though you’re locked inside the graveyard” Five pleaded, his eyes worried and hopeful. Klaus was surprised by the question, looking at him in shock. 

“It’s not that easy Five, I’m not one of your students” he frowned, pouring another drink. Five was desperate, he really was. He remembered back when they were children and he had found Klaus for the first time, unconscious in the bathroom because he took to many of Reginalds pills. He had felt so scared and helpless that he had only been able to cry over him until he woke up. When he had woke up, he smiled and laughed, which just pissed Five off. 

“I know it’s not easy, and I gave you a pass when we were kids, but now you don’t have an excuse, you can move in with me, you can go to rehab then I can help you control your powers and maybe even get you a job as an art teacher at the school or something, I remember how well you used to draw” he smiled. Klaus shook his head. 

“I’m perfectly fine with the way I am” he lied. Klaus looked at Five, trying to convince him with his award-winning smile. Five stared at him for a moment before surging forward and kissing him hard. Klaus was surprised at first, pulling away only to push forward again. Five tasted like spearmint and rum, a taste Klaus could quickly learn to love. Or already did, he wasn’t sure just knew it felt right somehow. Everything, everything was okay now. He felt as though, even as Five was in his arms, he would disappear into wispy smoke, slowly fade until Klaus realized he was just in another alley way high on something he didn’t know the name of. He wanted to get better, if not for himself, but for Five. Five believed in him, always had believed in him. It was only fair to make him proud, right? “Okay” he said once he pulled away. “I’ll come live with you, get clean, work at the school for some reason because apparently that was a requirement, and I’ll get better” he promised Almost regretting it, but when he saw Five’s accomplished smile, he realized it was the best decision he ever made. Sure it’d be hard, but when were things ever easy?


End file.
